


Noir

by chenissaura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1950, Gen, detetive, noir, policial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenissaura/pseuds/chenissaura
Summary: Byun Baekhyun e Do Kyungsoo são dois detetives ambientados nos efervescentes anos 50. Parceiros há dois anos, eles não se dão bem um com o outro, e jamais ficariam juntos se não fosse pela perfeição na resolução de seus casos. O famoso detetive Byun conhecido por sua vida boêmia e as implicâncias com seu parceiro, o detetive Do, um policial muito mais centrado e que têm métodos de resolução muito diferentes para um crime.Quando o Copa, bar preferido do detetive Byun, é incendiado, um corpo queimado encontrado dentro de um freezer e um conhecido em comum de ambos os policiais é incriminado, resta a ambos detetives descobrir a verdade.





	1. Capítulo 1 - o crime no Copa

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou aqui, desde já, eu gostaria de agradecer por ter escolhido Noir! Noir, como muitas das minhas fanfics, foi uma história que eu tive de parar por uma série de vezes por n motivos. Levou um certo tempo para escrevê-la por n razões, entretanto, eu nunca consegui largar o plot porque eu simplesmente AMO essa história.  
Aliás, antes que você inicie a leitura de noir eu gostaria de ressaltar algo: a fanfic se passa, não em um corte de tempo na Coreia do Sul (até porque nos anos 50 a Coreia estava em meio a uma guerra), mas em uma cidade fictícia em um tempo fictício. Eu imagino os personagens dentro de um filme noir, então vocês podem imaginar algo assim também

**CAPÍTULO 1 - o crime no Copa**

* * *

ERAM  por volta de uma da manhã quando Do Kyungsoo foi acordado pelo som seco de batidas em sua porta. Ecoou de modo incômodo, como uma mosca zanzando sobre seu ouvido, de modo que Kyungsoo sinceramente tentava ignorar e fingir que não era consigo, até que as batidas se tornassem cada vez mais ligeiras e mais fortes e o que eram somente batidas tornam-se gritos e berros e logo pedidos de ajuda, não pelo vizinho Do Kyungsoo, mas sim pelo  _ policial  _ Do Kyungsoo.

No susto, Kyungsoo levantou, não demorando muito tempo para calçar as pantufas que fazia parte do pijama e buscar o coldre junto com a própria arma. Ele abriu uma brecha da porta, a arma em mãos e o coldre na cintura. Do lado de fora, deparou-se com o empregado de um de seus vizinhos, alguém que ele não conhece, o empregado um pouco mais alto que si, com um uniforme que o Do reconhecia bem e muito mais magro. Os cabelos escuros e lisos estavam suados e os olhos em pânicos. Ao ver Kyungsoo e o cano da arma, o rapaz pareceu engolir o próprio susto, soltando de primeira:

— O senhor é policial?! 

Ao que Kyungsoo simplesmente fez que sim, como quem pergunta o que o garoto quer saber com isso.

— Precisamos de ajuda, senhor, lá embaixo! — o menino diz — O Copa está pegando fogo! — e no mesmo momento Kyungsoo, alarmado, voltou-se para o apartamento somente para e buscar o distintivo, molhar um pouco a manga da blusa e descer os lances de escada, ainda de pijama e pantufas no pé em direção ao térreo.

O Copa, na mais sucinta palavra, era um bordel, ou uma casa de shows, a depender de como você encara o tipo de entretenimento e serviços que eram oferecidos lá. Havia de tudo, desde shows com atrações internacionais – sejam bandas ou prostitutas internacionais –, tudo dependia dos desejos dos clientes do Copa e esse era o lema da casa (talvez de programa, talvez de bebida ou talvez casa de show) até o ano de 1956 em uma madrugada entre uma e duas da manhã quando o Copa pegou fogo e um cadáver foi encontrado no estabelecimento.

Para Kyungsoo, era uma grande infelicidade ser um policial e, ao mesmo tempo, ser vizinho de um lugar como o Copa, em especial para um policial como ele que mantinha o zelo de seguir todas regras a risca. Sabia das atividades ilegais que haviam no Copa, mas não era como se tivesse poder para fechar o estabelecimento. Muito pelo contrário, os que frequentavam o Copa eram aqueles que tinham poder. De maneira que Kyungsoo via-se somente como um policial que tinha a infelicidade de morar no mesmo prédio que o bordel (porque para ele, aquilo era um bordel), somente alguns andares acima. Ele jamais imaginaria, porém, como sua presença ali seria útil naquela madrugada.

Havia muita fumaça do lado de fora, e muitas pessoas fugindo de dentro do prédio quando o policial finalmente alcançou o andar do Copa. Ele cobriu o próprio nariz com a parte molhada da manga do pijama quadriculado e seguiu para dentro quando o menino que havia ido atrás dele em seu próprio apartamento, o indicou a entrada do Copa com a cabeça pedindo para que fossem até lá. 

Kyungsoo entrou e a primeira coisa que notou foi que, por mais que houvessem tantas pessoas gritando e os graus do ambiente parecessem aumentar cerca de 50° graus a cada passo dado, não havia, literalmente, fogo no Copa. Era somente fumaça e mais fumaça, e cada vez mais fumaça, e então somente uma espessa cortina cinza e pesada sobre seus olhos.

— Por que vocês não chamaram os bombeiros? — o Do questionou em dado momento, somente seguindo o menino que continuava corredores a dentro. Agora o menino também cobria o próprio rosto, de modo que sua voz soou nasalada quando respondeu:

— Já chamamos, mas depois do senhor. Ordens do senhor Zhang Yixing. — Zhang Yixing era o proprietário, o bilionário dono do Copa.

Pararam em um cômodo vazio em comparação aos outros, mais para a frente da casa de apresentações, e naquele instante, Kyungsoo notou que toda a fumaça parecia vir do chão. Haviam mais pessoas junto a si, e Kyungsoo sabia bem que não era nenhum bombeiro ou mesmo especialista em fogo, mas decidiu sozinho que não iria esperar até que o corpo de bombeiros da cidade aparecesse para prezar a segurança pública.

De modo que, ainda com a manga molhada espremida contra a boca e o nariz, o detetive pediu que lhe entregassem algum pedaço de ferro, algo em formato cilíndrico, como um cano, o mais rápido que pudessem. Não demorando muito para que alguém surgisse com um pé de cabra, o que o Do achou ideal. Descalço, já tendo deixado as pantufas de lado há muito tempo, o detetive sentia o chão de madeira em seus pés. Supôs que ali fosse uma espécie de armazém subterrâneo, e que, pela fumaça, o problema todo vinha de lá.

Rasgando com força o tecido vagabundo da manga empapada de água e suor, Kyungsoo amarrou o pedaço de pano no rosto, usando as duas mãos livres para forçar o pé de cabra contra o assoalho falso, crepitando e crepitando até que encontrasse a tranca e cegamente enfiasse o pé de cabra entre as dobras até que conseguisse quebrar a dobradiça e a porta do armazém fosse aberta.

Ardeu como o inferno, e a quentura que consumiu o ambiente forçou maioria dos presentes para trá em um pulo de surpresa e dor. Entretanto, no mesmo instante em que as chamas foram jogadas para fora e a temperatura se elevou o fogo também baixou, a fumaça se esvaiu um pouco mais e Kyungsoo, de lá de cima, foi capaz de distinguir um pouco do que acontecia lá embaixo. 

Havia um freezer aberto, onde, dentro dele, algo era queimado e transformado em carvão. Kyungsoo esbugalhou os olhos, surpreso pela descoberta naquela madrugada. 

— Preciso que tragam mais reforços além dos corpo de bombeiros. — pediu.

Estava sem óculos, mas mesmo seu astigmatismo não era capaz de enganar um detetive em campo. 

Havia um corpo ali no freezer. Agora, o Copa, além de uma casa de shows, prostituição e bebidas, era também a cena de um assassinato.

  
  
  


As sirenes das viaturas polícia eram inconfundíveis, tais como os distintivos, os ternos engomadinhos e a faixa amarela de não ultrapasse. Haviam fechado o Copa com uma carreta desses, lacrando o prédio como quem embala uma fruta. Três viaturas haviam sido chamadas, das quais haviam policiais que estavam próximos à região, perícia e um direto da delegacia em que Kyungsoo atuava como agente, do distrito investigativo. 

Kyungsoo esperava do lado de fora, respirando fundo o ar puro, antes de ter de voltar novamente para dentro e sentir o odor nauseante da fumaça. Estava visivelmente acabado, coberto de cinzas e algumas queimaduras no pijama. Havia perdido aquela roupa, o que considerava uma pena já que era sua roupa de dormir preferida.

A perícia já estava lá dentro, os policiais ajudavam com as vítimas e os investigadores tomavam nota das testemunhas. Naquele meio tempo havia chego o corpo de bombeiros, com seus caminhões anti-incêndios e a brigada destruidora de cena de crimes (era assim também que Kyungsoo chamava os bombeiros). Para falar a verdade, existia uma certa rixa entre ambos os corpos - o corpo do distrito policial e o corpo de bombeiros. Ambos gostavam de agir só, nunca em conjunto. Os bombeiros diziam que a presença dos policiais - em especial os investigadores - atrapalhava o seu serviço, visto que a presença deles em uma emergência atrapalhava no livramento e na retirada de vítimas do local; ao passo que os policiais diziam que os bombeiros acabavam com a cena do crime que deveria ficar intacta.

Logo, o truque para evitar maiores conflitos era: quem chegasse primeiro cuidava do caso. Infantil, mas válido. Respeitavam-se assim, ao menos, uma maioria das vezes. 

— Vocês não podem nos proibir de entrar! — daquela vez por exemplo, não estava dando muito certo. 

Visto que os policiais haviam chegado primeiro naquela noite, foi permitido a entrada de apenas uma pequena brigada no Copa os quais já haviam entrado e contido uma pequena parte do fogo, tudo sob a supervisão dos oficiais do 15º Distrito, a delegacia investigativa. Ainda assim, os bombeiros que haviam ficado do lado de fora aguardavam a ordem do capitão do corpo de bombeiros para que pudessem entrar e averiguar o incêndio como de fato deviam fazer. Ordem que parecia muito difícil de sair, visto que até então, seu capitão seguia em uma discussão acalorada com Kim Jongdae, o delegado.

— Nós podemos sim, isso é uma investigação! — o oficial respondia gesticulando e falando alto, Do Kyungsoo assistia tudo calado da porta do Copa. 

Chegava a ser meio cômico, Jongdae era muito baixo em comparação com Park Chanyeol, capitão do corpo de bombeiros, trajado dos pés a cabeça com o uniforme dos bombeiros, a capa e as botas de borracha escura, além do capacete avermelhado sobre os cabelos escuros, deixando-o monstruosamente maior do que já era. A voz grave e estridente, falando alto, gesticulando alto, as mãos pra cima e para baixo coçando para acertar o rosto do delegado, também contribuía muito com a cena.

Entretanto, Jongdae não ficava muito atrás. Altura e voz grave certamente não assustava o maior negociador entre os os detetives da região. Apesar da gritante divergência em tamanho, Jongdae encarava o Park com fúria, o paletó aberto revelando o coldre de couro onde carregava duas armas, uma de cada lado do tronco e o distintivo de delegado. 

E a discussão seguia, e seguiria por horas assistidas por Kyungsoo caso o detetive não sentisse uma aproximação repentina. O detetive buscou o recém chegado pelo canto dos olhos quando deparou-se com o sorriso risonho de seu parceiro. Revirou os olhos, sequer se poupando de disfarçar o desprezo mútuo. Era mútuo o que sentiam um pelo outro, e por tal razão não viam necessidade de fingir diante de ninguém. Sua parceria era simplesmente comodismo, eram excelentes detetives juntos e ponto. Repugnavam-se como pessoa.

Byun Baekhyun riu diante daquela revirada de olhos. Ele fedia a cigarro de menta, seu odor característico, afinal era um viciado em cigarro, apesar de naquela vez seu cheiro era completamente inibido para Kyungsoo diante de tanta fumaça. 

— Muito bonito o seu pijama, Do. — cumprimentou.

Ao que Kyungsoo ignorou completamente.

— A perícia já está lá dentro, onde você estava? 

— Em um bordel. — Baekhyun, que era muito mais boêmio que o Do - ou mesmo a maioria da corporação - respondeu estalando os dedos, sem o menor pudor — Estava no Ipanema, do outro lado da cidade, tive de chamar um táxi. É impossível conseguir um carro nesse horário, acabei demorando. 

Foi quando, antes que o Do pudesse responder, a cabeça de Kim Minseok, membro da equipe de legistas, surgiu na porta do estabelecimento chamando os dois detetives para dentro com um gesto simples.

O interior do Copa, mesmo que parcialmente em cinzas, era extremamente luxuoso. Baekhyun não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com a visão dos assentos de estofado, o teto de arabescos e os pilares dourados mas Do Kyungsoo, que nunca sequer havia entrado no Copa até que ele dia estava completamente estupefato. Chegava a ser difícil acreditar que um ambiente tão luxuoso como aquele habitava o primeiro andar do prédio meia boca em que morava.

— Bem, aparentemente a vítima já estava morta quando foi queimada — o Kim dizia conforme avançavam os corredores rumo aos fundos — E é uma conclusão simples, sequer seria necessário legistas para que percebessem isso. A vítima, pelo pouco que sobrou de seu rosto, não fazia qualquer expressão de dor ou susto. Além disso, notamos um buraco em seu peito. 

Kyungsoo piscou, pouco atrás de Baekhyun.

— Um buraco de bala? — questionou, finalmente chegando a dispensa onde estava o armazém.

O Kim esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

— Exatamente — e continuou — Encontramos a bala alojada em seu peito, não foi danificada pelo fogo, ao menos não completamente, já retiramos do corpo e vamos levar para análise do tipo de bala que é. 

— Muito obrigado, Minseok. Mais alguma coisa? — foi a vez de Baekhyun querer saber, cruzando os braços e vendo pela primeira vez a cena do crime. Ainda haviam legistas no andar inferior, fascinados com o corpo como pequenos abutres. Baekhyun piscou, sentindo calafrios com o pensamento.

— A vítima era uma mulher, mas está irreconhecível. — e deu de ombros — Minha equipe está se retirando, bom trabalho para vocês, detetives. 

Ambos sorriram em agradecimento, inclinando a cabeça em um agradecimento mudo.

— Para você também, Min. — e Minseok saiu, levando junto sua equipe. 

— Tenho certeza que era uma prostituta. — Baekhyun soltou alguns segundos depois da saída da equipe, lançando um olhar esquisito para Kyungsoo, o qual encarou-o de volta horrorizado. 

— De onde você tira essas coisas? — Kyungsoo resmungou de volta, caminhando pela dispensa.

Era sua primeira vez em um lugar como aquele, seja pelo tipo de estabelecimento quanto por seu luxo. Kyungsoo não sabia sequer por onde começar a investigação. Sabia somente que estava em uma dispensa, mas, diante da construção do cômodo não sabia dizer exatamente onde começava e onde terminava a dispensa. 

Passou os dedos frios pelas paredes forradas de vermelho. Era um cômodo mais ou menos do tamanho da sua sala de estar, um quadrado perfeito de teto baixo e um chão removível que dava para o porão, era sua primeira vez vendo um daqueles também. 

— Onde está o dono do Copa? — Baekhyun perguntou atrás dele, agachado sobre a abertura quo porão.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, voltando-se para as estantes de ferro, algumas poucas e estranhamente vazias. Franziu o cenho.

— Aparentemente em uma viagem de negócios, mas já ligamos para ele e pedimos sua presença. Provavelmente ele deve estar chegando amanhã, afinal, sua maior fonte de lucro pegou fogo. — respondeu depois de um tempo, dando maior atenção à estante logo em seguida — Byun, isso não é esquisito? 

Baekhyun se levantou, aproximando-se.

— O que? 

— Isso é uma dispensa mas as estantes estão vazias. 

— Eles poderiam armazenar a comida no porão. — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Mesmo assim, por que as estantes estariam vazias? — Kyungsoo tornou a questionar.

Calaram-se por um instante, até que Baekhyun se dirigisse até a porta que separava o cômodo do corredor. Fechou-a, ficando ali só ele e Kyungsoo. Continuaram em silêncio, encarando-se.

— Essa garota com certeza era uma prostituta. — Baekhyun soltou novamente, cortando o silêncio.

Kyungsoo, em uma atitude sua que já era habitual quando estava na presença de Baekhyun, revirou os olhos.

— Não, Do, eu estou falando sério. — Baekhyun tornou a falar, afastando-se da porta ainda fechada.

— Lá fora está cheio de policiais, um caos, mas fechamos a porta e não escutamos mais nada — Baekhyun continuou — As paredes estão forradas, tecido grosso demais para serem simples papéis de parede. — cruzou os braços — Quem precisa de isolamento sonoro numa dispensa? 

Kyungsoo fez que sim, aproximando-se da abertura para o porão. O corpo carbonizado dentro do freezer, pensando, quando o detetive percebeu outra coisa. 

— Veja, Byun, você que está acostumado a esse tipo de ambiente — começou e Baekhyun não pôde evitar dar uma breve gargalhada, sentiu-se meio ofendido, mas riu mesmo assim — É comum que cômodos bonitos como esse tenham estante vazias? 

Baekhyun ponderou.

— Bom, pode haver duas explicações: ou a noite foi uma boa noite de negócios e por isso a dispensa está completamente vazia, ou na verdade isso sequer se trata de uma dispensa. 

— O que poderia ser, então? 

— Um camarim. — e mais uma vez Baekhyun ponderou bastante antes de continuar — Ou, julgando pelo isolamento sonoro, pode ser também um quarto para a prostituição. 

Ao que o Do piscou, passando as mãos pelo tecido chamuscado do que sobrou do próprio pijama. Fazia sentido. Era um cômodo luxuoso demais para simplesmente ser usado como guarda treco do Copa.

Pensativo, encarou o chão. 

Ainda assim, não havia uma explicação plausível para o porão logo abaixo dos seus pés. 

Cruzou os braços. 

— Papel e canetas em mãos, Byun. — pediu. 

— Já estão comigo, Do. — Baekhyun respondeu, retirando uma minúscula caderneta de seu próprio terno.

— Anote aí o que já sabemos: Durante a madrugada desta sexta-feira, por volta das 3h da manhã, o corpo não identificado de uma garota foi encontrado quase completamente carbonizado. — Kyungsoo dava voltas e voltas pelo cômodo enquanto falava, girando em torno do porão aberto, como se a qualquer momento o corpo fosse capaz de acordar e revelar quem era, o que aconteceu e como foi parar lá. Isso seria ótimo, pensou ele. 

Parou quando escutou a voz de seu parceiro. 

— Agora o que  _ realmente _ sabemos — foi a vez do Byun falar, lendo o que havia escrito — Uma pseudo prostituta foi assassinada e escondida no porão, em seguida o corpo foi carbonizado para não deixar evidências. Entretanto, nosso criminoso ou criminosa em questão foi tolo o bastante para queimar o corpo com os portões do porão fechados, impedindo o incêndio que tinha tudo para dar certo. 

Kyungsoo suspirou profundamente, iriam voltar àquela discussão. 

— Ela não era uma prostituta, pare de falar isso. 

— Claro que ela era, Do. 

— Pare de falar o que você não sabe, Byun. Não pode sair por aí chamando as garotas de prostitutas sem nem conhecê-las. — retrucou, ao que Baekhyun ignorou-o descaradamente, dirigindo toda sua atenção para o porão aberto, mais precisamente para o buraco exposto por onde desceu. 

Sinceramente, Kyungsoo odiava o fato de trabalhar junto a Baekhyun. Era sempre assim. Baekhyun nunca escutava o que ele dizia, sempre o ignorava, sumia e só aparecia novamente horas depois. Era até um milagre, na verdade, que o investigador estivesse ali naquele momento já que, na maioria das vezes, ele nunca estava. Entretanto, Kyungsoo não podia negar que mesmo desaparecendo e aparecendo, sendo extremamente inconveniente, eles de alguma forma sempre resolviam seus casos. Talvez por isso fossem a dupla mais requisitada da delegacia. 

— Ei, Do! Olha aqui embaixo! — Kyungsoo inclinou-se para a frente, até que pudesse ver a cabeça de fios escuro do Byun destacando-se em meio às cinzas do porão. 

— O que você vê? — o mais baixo quis saber.

— Definitivamente uma mulher! — Baekhyun respondeu, e Kyungsoo poupou-se de resmungar diante o óbvio. Claro que era uma mulher, Minseok já havia lhes dito isso antes — O rosto está irreconhecível — Baekhyun continuou — Mas da cintura para baixo parece que foi menos afetado pelo fogo. — ele observou, antes de continuar: — Pés pequenos, Do. — e em seguida mais uma pausa. De onde estava Kyungsoo podia não ver o Byun, mas conhecia-o bastante para saber que o mais alto entre os dois estava, muito provavelmente, pensando. Juntando as peças das informações.

— Era uma dançarina. — Baekhyun disse instantes depois, reaparecendo no quarto enquanto subia o pelo mais buraco o qual havia descido — Uma mulher dona de pés pequenos como os das dançarinas dos bordéis. — disse ele — E antes que você fale qualquer coisa, Do, eu gostaria de explicar o porquê dessa conclusão.

Kyungsoo riu. 

— Sou todo ouvidos, Byun. — retrucou, cruzando os braços sobre a superfície empoeirada do pijama.

Ao que Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho arteiro, aproximando-se com passos leves, como se já houvesse descoberto todo o caso.

— Primeiro, vamos sair daqui, Do. O cheiro das cinzas está quase me matando. — Baekhyun falou acrescentando algumas tosses secas só para enfatizar.

— Por que bailarinas, Byun? — Kyungsoo quis saber impaciente, apressando-se para abrir a porta, saindo logo após Baekhyun.

— Acredito que não tenha tanto conhecimento de mundo quanto eu, detetive Do, isso é completamente compreensível. Não precisa se envergonhar. — deu uma risadinha ao passo que Kyungsoo resmungava, de praxe. Passavam por outros policiais conforme saíam do Copa, além de outros agentes do corpo de bombeiros, dentre os quais o próprio Park Chanyeol, que era conhecido de ambos os policiais - mais de Kyungsoo do que de Baekhyun, para falar a verdade - e que comprimentou ambos os agentes enquanto passavam por si.

— Direto ao ponto, por favor.

— Bailarinas possuem pés pequenos, todos sabem disso, é importante para que entrem nas sapatilhas de balé. — Baekhyun explicou já fora do Copa — Quero dizer, eu não sei muito bem como funciona essa coisa das bailarinas e seus pés — deu de ombros — Entretanto, é muito comum que as dançarinas das casas de show espalhadas pela cidade tenham pés minúsculos. 

Kyungsoo meneou com a cabeça.

— Então a vítima é uma bailarina.

— Exatamente. Mas nada explica como ela foi parar no freezer e muito menos por que, de tantos lugares, o porão do Copa. — Baekhyun continuava a falar, até que um suspiro pesado escapasse por seus lábios e as mãos agora geladas pela baixa temperatura do outono começassem a tatear pelo próprio torso. Kyungsoo assistiu a ação com atenção, de cenho franzido, até que o Byun enfiasse as mãos em um dos bolsos e tirasse de lá um de seus cigarros de menta. 

O outro detetive não poupou uma careta. Achava aquilo um lixo.

— Talvez ela fosse uma dançarina daqui. — foi Baekhyun quem murmurou, meio entrecortado, com o cigarro ocupando maior parte do espaço entre seus lábios.

— Acho que não. — o Do respondeu, olhando ao redor. 

O movimento na rua havia diminuído, muito provavelmente por ação dos policiais que havia despejado os vizinhos se aproximavam para bisbilhotar. Agora restavam somente alguns poucos civis que teriam ficado para responder uma ou duas perguntas para os investigadores, o restante do corpo de bombeiros e o gerente do Copa que tinha seu interrogatório dirigido pelo delegado.

Erguendo os olhos na mesma direção que seu parceiro, e observando esse último, Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha.

— O Jongdae pega pesado. — ele admirou, meio debochado, o modo como o delegado dirigia suas perguntas fazendo o gerente tremer.

— Acredito que o gerente está mais preocupado com as atividades que eles mantinham lá dentro do que de fato com o que aconteceu. — Kyungsoo constatou já meio cansado, desviando os olhos do delegado e seu interrogado para o prédio do Copa.

Novamente, Baekhyun seguiu seu olhar, tragando o cigarro ao mesmo tempo que assistia o peito de seu parceiro subir e descer, em um suspiro muito cansado.

— O que aconteceu, Do? — Baekhyun perguntou, acrescentando rápido: — Não que eu esteja preocupado.

Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça, apontando para a pequena janela fechada do apartamento pouco acima do letreiro vermelho berrante do Copa.

— Acho que meu apartamento vai ficar interditado por um tempo, Byun. — revelou, também não demorando para acrescentar: — Não que eu faça questão de te contar o que acontece comigo.

— Seu apartamento ficar interditado é o mínimo, Do. Ninguém nunca mais vai querer comprar esse seu apartamento, ninguém quer dormir onde era uma cena do crime.

— Ninguém morreu no meu apartamento, Byun. — Kyungsoo reclamou, lançando um olhar esquisito na direção do outro.

— Eu sei, Do, mas tente falar isso com os possíveis compradores. — Baekhyun retrucou — Ainda mais que você é policial. — o mais velho ainda atreveu-se a sorrir — Não sei se você sabe, mas nos tempos de hoje quase ninguém gosta dos policiais. Deixamos de ser os bonzinhos.

Kyungsoo não se deu ao trabalho de responder, fechando os olhos para pensar e inibir a presença de seu parceiro. Foi quando, surpreendo-o, Baekhyun tornou a falar:

— Se quiser — ele começou, meio tímido, para a surpresa e _ suspeita _ do outro detetive — Pode dormir na minha casa, tem um colchão sobrando.

— Não obrigado, eu passo. — Kyungsoo respondeu ainda de olhos fechados. Acima das vozes dos bombeiros e a força dos jatos de água das mangueiras quilométricas que eles carregavam de um lado para o outro, Kyungsoo escutou Baekhyun bufar. 

— Tudo bem, durma na delegacia então. — o Byun disse, meio ressentido. Kyungsoo esperaria ele ir embora para rir às suas costas, mas jamais o contaria isso — Abras os olhos, Do. — Baekhyun pediu, ao que Kyungsoo obedeceu meio a contragosto — Eu já estou indo. — ele avisou, jogando o cigarro no chão para pisar logo em seguida.

— Eu podia escutar isso enquanto estava de olhos fechados. — Kyungsoo retrucou, já vendo o outro se afastar. 

Baekhyun já havia lhe dado as costas quando disse:

— Eu sei Do, mas gosto quando me olha enquanto falo. O desprezo nos seus olhos me estimula!

— _Touché! _

  
  



	2. Capítulo 2 - Cinderela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenham uma boa leitura! esse capítulo contou com o auxílio de uma beta, então eu gostaria de agradecer!!

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Cinderela**

* * *

BYUN BAEKHYUN franziu o cenho quando, na manhã seguinte, enquanto ia a delegacia, notou a presença do capitão do corpo de bombeiros em frente ao departamento em que o detetive trabalhava. Ele estranhou, parando no meio da calçada, distante o bastante para que o bombeiro não notasse sua presença. E ficou ali em silêncio, assistindo a inquietação do oficial Park, até que sua agonia atormentasse o próprio detetive, o qual, depois de longos segundos assistindo aquilo, não aguentou mais ficar em silêncio.

— Algum problema, oficial Park?

Quase no mesmo momento Chanyeol se virou, levemente surpreso com a presença silenciosa do policial. Pela sua expressão, Baekhyun constatou que o bombeiro não esperava-o ali. Entretanto, em uma atitude que já era costumeira do capitão dos bombeiros, o mais alto resumiu-se a sorrir parecendo contente em ver Baekhyun. Tal detalhe não passou despercebido pelo policial.

— Parece aliviado por me ver. — Baekhyun disse rindo, caminhando em sua direção.

Chanyeol riu.

— Qualquer pessoa que não seja o delegado Kim me enche de alegria, pode acreditar, detetive Byun. — o outro cumprimentou, inclinando a cabeça em um cumprimento simpático e silencioso, como era o costume da época.

Baekhyun sorriu imitando o gesto, puxando a ponta do chapéu que usava.

— Não fale assim do nosso delegado. — o policial ralhou de brincadeira, mesmo que achasse graça daquela intriga toda entre os dois. Ele passou pelo Park, esperando ser seguido em direção à delegacia. Porém, parou no meio do caminho quando percebeu que isso não acontecia — Não vai entrar? — perguntou, indicando as portas do prédio.

Notou o Park fazer que não.

— Tenho de voltar ao corpo de bombeiros. — ele explicou — Vim porque queria ver Kyungsoo. Mas, visto que eu e você nos encontramos, procure saber como ele está e peça que me dê notícias, por favor.

Baekhyun fez que sim, analisando discretamente a presença do bombeiro ali.

Esquisito.

Em sua concepção Park Chanyeol era um cara legal. De verdade, Baekhyun realmente tinha uma boa impressão dele. Além de ser o chefe do corpo de bombeiros da cidade, o Park também era amigo de longa data de seu parceiro policial e, mesmo que não se desse muito bem com o Do, tinha de admitir que possuía certa afeição por quem Kyungsoo também tinha. 

Park Chanyeol também tinha uma excelente popularidade entre os moradores da cidade, diziam por aí que até os maiores mafiosos da cidade respeitavam-o. Todo mundo gostava do capitão da Divisão de Resgate do corpo de bombeiros. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa para que você fique preocupado? — foi Baekhyun quem perguntou, cruzando os braços.

A resposta do Park veio imediatamente:

— Eu fiquei preocupado depois que terminamos de apagar o incêndio do Copa ontem. — Chanyeol disse, coçando um dos braços. Só então, naquele momento, Baekhyun notou as roupas do mais alto — Kyungsoo não tinha onde dormir, imaginei que ele ficaria no prédio da delegacia por enquanto que o prédio do Copa está interditado pela polícia.

Chanyeol estava com o traje de combate ao incêndio, ao menos da cintura para baixo. As calças levemente chamuscadas nas barras escuras, de um tecido grosso desconhecido para o policial, seguras na cintura estreita do Park por suspensórios brancos os quais combinavam com a cor da regata de tecido acrílico e que expunha os braços fortes. Sem qualquer cuidado para não revelar que estava analisando-o, Baekhyun baixou os olhos na direção dos pés do bombeiro, não surpreendo-se ao ver os sapatos de borracha. 

— Onde estava antes de vir para cá? Se me permite perguntar, Park.

Ainda concentrado na aparência do mais alto, Baekhyun escutou Chanyeol soltar uma risadinha.

— É assim que você interroga seus suspeitos, detetive Byun? — Chanyeol devolveu, ainda sustentando o leve humor. 

— Você sabe como é, força do hábito. — o Byun devolveu um sorrisinho — Não estou o interrogando, capitão, só fiquei um pouco curioso. 

— Sobre?

Baekhyun apontou para as calças de bombeiro.

— Por que o senhor está usando o uniforme dos bombeiros a esse horário da manhã?

— Estava de ronda com minha equipe. — explicou o mais alto — Além disso, não me chame de “senhor”, detetive Byun, por favor. — e riu mais um pouco, ao que Baekhyun não pôde responder com um gracioso sorriso amarelo — Somos amigos, não precisamos de formalidade. Além de que você é mais velho do que eu, senão me engano.

Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça soltando uma leve risada tão sem graça quanto seu sorriso amarelado.

— Bom, se você está dizendo. — deu de ombros — De qualquer forma, foi bom te ver, Park. Mas infelizmente alguém entre nós dois precisa trabalhar. — continuou o Byun, já dando as costas para se despedir do Park.

Entretanto, aparentemente não entendendo a mensagem nas entrelinhas, Chanyeol resumiu-se a esbugalhar os olhos já muito grandes. 

— O caso do crime no Copa! — ele soltou de repente, muito mais exasperado do que em outros momentos. Seu tom alto levando o mais baixo a parar em sua caminhada, estancando nos primeiros degraus da pequena escadaria que levava ao seu departamento.

Não sendo a primeira vez naquela manhã, Baekhyun tornou a franzir o cenho na direção do bombeiro.

— O que tem?

Novamente, Chanyeol soltou uma típica risada suave, dessa vez um pouco mais tímida, aparentemente envergonhado pelo tom que havia usado.

— Perdão, detetive. Me exaltei. — deu uma risadinha — Você e Kyungsoo são os detetives responsáveis.

De modo que Baekhyun meneou a cabeça, mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. — foi vago — Sinto lhe dizer mas é informação confidencial. — sorriu atrevido, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios — Agora posso entrar e trabalhar, senhor?

[...]

Entre as frestas da cortina enviesada, Do Kyungsoo observava a silenciosa rua da delegacia. Cedo da manhã, a movimentação fraca e o tremular das luzes dos postes ainda acesos eram as únicas coisas visíveis. Entretanto, mesmo sabendo que nada apareceria ali, em plena seis horas da manhã de um final de semana, o detetive continuava atento. Estava na espectativa de duas coisas naquele momento: o toque do telefone do escritório e aparição de um certo alguém. 

Bocejou, o corpo ainda letárgico, as costas doloridas por ter escolhido passar a noite no escritório que dividia com Byun Baekhyun. Uma minúscula saleta escura, quase inteiramente de madeira, praticamente imersa em escuridão, a única iluminação pertencente a uma lâmpada prestes a estourar - a qual Byun Baekhyun dizia, todos os dias, que trocaria em breve - e as luzes da cidade que atravessava as cortinas quando tais estavam abertas.

Olhando em volta, era possível contabilizar os móveis nos dedos: duas mesas antigas de carvalho, quatro cadeiras, duas para cada respectiva mesa, e um cabideiro próximo à porta utilizado somente por Baekhyun. Havia um telefone e uma vitrola também, mas esse último pertencia ao Byun e Kyungsoo não gostava de contabilizá-lo como parte do escritório - sequer contabilizaria Baekhyun se fosse possível… Só o outro detetive usava a vitrola do escritório, e o gosto musical de Baekhyun era péssimo, em sua opinião. Por Do Kyungsoo, a vitrola tal qual os discos guardados próxima a mesa do detetive Byun continuariam intocados para sempre. 

Foi quando, repentinamente, Do Kyungsoo foi desperto pelo clique nas trancas da porta. Endireitou a postura, pronto para se sentar à mesa, quando a porta escancarou-se revelando ninguém menos que seu parceiro policial: Byun Baekhyun.

— Ah, é você. — murmurou desgostoso.

Baekhyun entrou no escritório rindo com a reação do parceiro, sem lhe dar muita atenção, cantarolando alguma melodia a qual Kyungsoo reconhecia muito por alto. 

— Esperava por alguém? — Baekhyun perguntou tirando o chapéu que usava para pôr no cabideiro junto à porta. 

— Zhang Yixing. — o outro respondeu, assistindo o trajeto matinal de Baekhyun.

Eram parceiros há anos, para a infelicidade de Kyungsoo. Dos quais, há dois anos, dividiam o minúsculo escritório apenas um andar acima da delegacia. Por tal razão, Kyungsoo conhecia de cor a rotina de Baekhyun, um ritual quase sagrado, a qual o outro homem seguia religiosamente todas as manhãs. 

Primeiro, Baekhyun entrava cantarolando alguma coisa. Maioria das vezes, Kyungsoo jamais saberia qual canção o mais alto ronronava entre os lábios. Em seguida, Baekhyun iria guardar o chapéu escuro no cabideiro, se aproximar da caixa em que guardava seus discos, logo abaixo da mesa em seu lado do escritório, e escolher um disco, para então, ir até a vitrola e a música começar a tocar. Música em cima de música. Artista em cima de artista. Até que a noite caísse e fechassem o escritório.

_Summertime, and the livin' is easy_

O mais velho entre ambos franziu o cenho, enquanto ajeitava a agulha sobre o disco que começara a girar.

— Zhang Yixing está na cidade? — questionou, aproximando-se da própria mesa.

— Eu não sei. — respondeu Kyungsoo, tornando a se encostar à janela. Abriu as cortinas e tornou a espionar do lado de fora — Mas é bom que ele esteja. 

— Senão, o que faremos Do? — Baekhyun perguntou indiferente. 

— Não faremos nada, Byun. — Kyungsoo respondeu — Mas revela muito sobre o caráter de Zhang Yixing.

Baekhyun fez que sim, os olhos quase se fechando, completamente absorvido na canção que escutavam. Os ombros relaxados, os braços sobre a mesa, a cabeça quase pendendo sobre os braços. Foi quando, não surpreendente, Kyungsoo chiou do outro lado da sala.

E Baekhyun sinceramente tentou ignorar, até que o Do chiasse mais duas, e então três vezes.

Na quarta, Baekhyun já estava erguendo-se novamente. E quando o fez, Do Kyungsoo já estava parado bem a sua frente, os braços cruzados, encarando-o. Zangado, para variar.

— O que, Do?

— Essa música é horrível. — Kyungsoo reclamou.

Ao que Baekhyun deu uma risadinha, a língua tão afiada quanto a do parceiro prontas para uma resposta mal criada.

— Calado, Do, estou ocupada apreciando arte. — e sorriu, recebendo um “ha ha ha” seco como resposta. Baekhyun riu verdadeiramente logo em seguida — Aliás Do, Park Chanyeol estava esperando-o lá em baixo.

Nesse meio tempo, antes que Kyungsoo pudesse responder, o telefone na sala tocou. O detetive aproximou-se da mesa, atendendo o telefone. Baekhyun assistiu em silêncio.

— Certo, muito obrigado. — Kyungsoo agradeceu, por fim, desligando o telefone.

Baekhyun lhe encarou.

— Quem era?

— A delegacia, lá de baixo. — falou o Do — Zhang Yixing está subindo.

Quando Zhang Yixing entrou no escritório, ele estava acompanhando por outros dois homens. Sua roupa era polida, um terno caro e sapatos engraxados, tal qual o cabelo ordenadamente penteado para trás. Ele era muito bonito e parecia caro, destoando perfeitamente do minúsculo escritório dos detetives. 

— Bom dia, cavalheiros. — ele cumprimentou, e havia um leve sotaque em sua voz. Baekhyun havia percebido. 

— Bom dia, senhor Zhang. Bom dia, senhores. — foi o Byun quem recepcionou, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentando para cumprimentar os homens.

Kyungsoo puxou uma cadeira para que os recém chegados pudessem sentar-se, todavia, foi notável quando um dos homens desvencilhou-se e disse preferir ficar em pé. 

Zhang Yixing, já confortavelmente sentado, foi o primeiro a falar:

— Providenciei meu retorno à cidade assim que soube o ocorrido. — confessou — Não somente o incêndio, mas também sobre o assassinato e que os detetives queriam meu depoimento. Pretendo ajudar na investigação o quão necessário e possível. Foi realmente lamentável o que aconteceu.

Kyungsoo fez que sim. Baekhyun, que ainda estava de pé, permitiu-se acenar brevemente enquanto trocava o disco em sua vitrola. Mal pareciam uma dupla de detetives. 

— Ficamos muito gratos, senhor Zhang. — Kyungsoo agradeceu educadamente. 

— Gosta de música, senhor Zhang? — Baekhyun soltou repentinamente. 

Na vitrola, o disco girava, a agulha tremulava e o escritório caía sob uma onda sonora diferente. Uma voz grave e rouca preenchia a sala, Baekhyun sorria, amava Louis Armstrong. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, não suportava a voz do cantor de jazz, sua careta era visível. A qual Baekhyun ignorara, o policial retornara à própria mesa balançando-se ao ritmo da melodia.

Zhang Yixing sorriu mediante a cortesia do policial.

— Louis Armstrong é um excelente músico. Assisti a uma de suas apresentações quando estava em estadia nos Estados Unidos e é simplesmente encantador. Agradeço pela música. — disse o empresário, sempre cortês.

— Também agradeço pela bajulação, senhor Zhang, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta. — o detetive permitiu-se soltar uma breve risada.

— Perdão, temo não ter entendido o que disse. — Yixing franziu o cenho. 

— Perguntei se gosta de música, senhor Zhang. — Baekhyun repetiu pacientemente. 

Yixing, ao escutar pacientemente dessa vez, simplesmente deu de ombros. 

— Tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa, se me permite dizer, policiais. Afinal, meu estabelecimento é um ambiente de música e festas. — respondeu.

Nesse meio tempo, ao escutar sua resposta, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo trocaram olhares companheiros. O Byun ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção do parceiro, ao passo que Kyungsoo escondeu um sorrisinho, ocupando-se em procurar uma pasta amarelada em sua mesa. Impresso, sobre a pasta de papel, “CONFIDENCIAL” berrava em letras maiúsculas e escarlate. 

— Sabemos disso, senhor Zhang, e pensamos semelhante ao senhor, se me permite dizer. — Baekhyun continuou — Por isso, foi uma surpresa tão grande quando entramos em um dos cômodos de seu estabelecimento e percebemos que um de seus quartos possuía isolamento sonoro. Pensamos: “Como pode um ambiente como esse, com tanta música boa e divertida, ter um quarto em que não se queira escutar nada?”

— Além disso, senhor Zhang, haviam também outras coisas que nos deixou remotamente intrigados. — Kyungsoo harmonizou-se, abrindo a pasta que trazia em mãos e puxando de lá duas pequenas fotografias as quais expôs sobre a mesa de Baekhyun, de frente para o empresário. 

Registradas no papel, impressões em preto e branco do quarto em que a vítima teria sido encontrada. Suas paredes cobertas por tecido, a porta de madeira maciça e cara, as estantes vazias, o quarto amplo e igualmente vazio, o chão aberto revelando o piso falso. A segunda foto, em especial, revelava o piso falso e o porão, por onde era visível o freezer exposto e um corpo. Alguém. A vítima. 

— Não somente o isolamento sonoro, tal qual o chão falso. — Kyungsoo prosseguiu, voltando os olhos das fotografias para o empresário — Certamente o senhor gostaria de explicar-se antes que comecemos a fazer nossas próprias especulações, certo?

Entretanto, surpreendemente, Zhang Yixing resumiu-se a rir. Uma risada muito fria e sem graça, diga-se de passagem. Ele estava suando frio.

Certamente, ambos os detetives sabiam do que se tratava o pequeno e luxuoso quarto aos fundos do Copa. Baekhyun havia levantado tal suposição no dia anterior e, mesmo que Baekhyun não gostasse de admitir, o Byun estava correto daquela vez - e muitas outras vezes também mas essas o Do jamais admitiria. O quarto, ao fundo do Copa, era um cômodo para prostituição. Prática que era um crime na cidade. Entretanto, ainda assim, nem mesmo prostituição explicaria o porão sob a construção. 

Aguardando pacientemente por uma resposta por parte de Zhang Yixing, a sala caiu sob um véu silencioso, as notas do trompete de Louis Armstrong sendo o único som audível na sala.

Até ser cortado por um dos homens que acompanhavam o empresário.

— Com licença, senhores detetives, mas meu cliente havia deixado claro desde o início que está disposto a colaborar o máximo possível com a investigação dos senhores. — declarou um homem alto, quase tão polido quanto o próprio Yixing. Cabelos escuros e lisos, penteados para o lado no penteado na moda. 

Baekhyun chiou baixinho. Advogados. Merda, odiava advogados.

— Sabemos disso e agradecemos. — Kyungsoo retrucou cordialmente — Nos ajuda bastante.

— Por tal razão, acredito que podemos negociar um pouco também, certo detetives?

Ao que, foi a vez de Baekhyun franzir o cenho e responder, antes que Kyungsoo pudesse intervir:

— Sinto lhe dizer, mas somos policiais e não comerciantes, senhor. Negócios são na casa de penhores, algumas ruas abaixo.

— Você certamente é alguém muito esperto, detetive Byun. — o advogado pontuou, sem um pingo de um humor.

— Sei disso, muito obrigado. — Baekhyun retrucou desafiadoramente. Kyungsoo bufou atrás de si.

— Então, certamente sabe o tipo de atividade que era promovida no quarto citado. 

— Sabemos tanto quanto seu cliente, que certamente também possui pleno conhecimento do que é legal e o que é ilegal perante a lei, para os estabelecimentos da cidade.

— Não acontecia o que você está pensando. — Zhang Yixing interrompeu. 

Baekhyun encarou-lhe com uma outra risadinha, erguendo uma sobrancelha acusadoramente. Sério? Yixing pretendia negar o óbvio? Sequer era necessário ser um investigador para saber do que se tratava os negócios sujos que aconteciam no Copa.

— Sinceramente, senhor Zhang, eu sou detetive, negando desse jeito você até me ofende.

Kyungsoo, que agora estava de pé atrás de si, revirou os olhos para o parceiro policial. 

— Senhor Zhang, estamos dando ao senhor a chance de fazer sua própria defesa. Sabemos do que se tratava, mas gostaríamos de escutar saindo dos seus lábios. — explicou o Do.

E então, mais silêncio. Superficialmente outra música ecoava pelo escritório, trompetes, Kyungsoo definitivamente não conhecia aquela canção. Muito diferente de Baekhyun, o qual tamborilava os dedos ritmicamente, assistindo pacientemente a troca de olhares que acontecia entre Zhang Yixing, seu advogado e o terceiro homem o qual havia entrado consigo.

Após alguns murmúrios trocados entre si, o empresário aparentou estar finalmente disposto a falar:

— O quarto — ele começou relutante, Kyungsoo sorriu gentilmente — Era um espaço que alugávamos para os clientes. Nossos funcionários não trabalhavam nos quartos, nenhum funcionário. Nossas dançarinas, nossos garçons e mesmo nosso entretenimentos, a ninguém era permitido fazer uso daquele quarto. — informou, por fim. O Do achando graça do termo escolhido pelo empresário, “entretenimentos”. 

— O que acontecia nos quartos quando seus clientes alugavam? — foi Baekhyun quem quis saber, finalmente trazendo para si a pequena cardeneta que carregava para si e para baixo, anotando pistas.

Yixing deu de ombros.

— Não sabemos. Não perguntávamos. 

Foi a vez de Kyungsoo erguer a sobrancelha. Entretanto, antes mesmo que o Do pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o empresário chinês prosseguiu:

— Estou falando a verdade, detetives. Para que os quartos fossem alugados, havia um contrato e um dos termos dos contratos era que não perguntaríamos o que aconteceria lá dentro. Apenas alugávamos o espaço por alguma horas.

— Quais eram as outras condições do contrato?

— Nossos funcionário não podiam ser acompanhantes. Além disso o aluguel dos quartos eram de trinta minutos, sujeitos a renovação. Caso alguém quisesse mais do que algumas horas teriam de pagar mais, muito mais. Os pagamentos eram, somente em dólares. Prezamos muito em manter o padrão entre os clientes VIPs. — o empresário falou presunçosamente, aparentemente orgulhoso de seu império. 

Por sua vez, o detetive Do esforçou-se o máximo possível para não deixar escapar uma careta. Jamais imaginaria que algo do tipo acontecia literalmente abaixo de seu nariz, apenas um andar abaixo de onde morava. 

— Trouxemos uma cópia do contrato que usamos com nossos clientes VIPs para os senhores, detetives. Acreditamos que seria útil para os cavalheiros. — Yixing anunciou, inclinando-se em direção do terceiro homem que havia entrado consigo, aquele que até o momento não havia dito nada — Sr. Lu, entregue o contrato, por favor. — pediu.

O homem identificado por Sr. Lu, abriu a bolsa que trazia atravessada frente ao peito, a qual, ao ser aberta, era capaz visualizar uma enorme quantia de pastas de papel. De maneira silenciosa ambos os curiosos detetives permitiram inclinar a cabeça para frente, e bisbilhotar rapidamente. Não demorou muito para que o tal Sr. Lu, um homem alto e pouco mais velho que os outros presentes, tira-se de uma pasta cor de betume uma folha de papel branca fina e lisa. Haviam duas cópias, as quais foram entregues para cada um dos detetives.

— Tal qual já foi citado anteriormente, meu cliente busca colaborar o máximo possível. — a voz do advogado soou ao fundo. Baekhyun revirou os olhos, escondido atrás da folha do contrato. 

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, analisou o que havia ali. Era como o empresário chinês havia dito: basicamente, um contrato de aluguel. 100 dólares a cada trinta minutos. Um custo alto, muito alto. O contrato garantia confidencialidade, e trazia também uma breve descrição do cômodo, além das condições a qual o locatário era sujeito e o que tinha direito. Lendo ali, parecia tudo muito legal, o que ambos detetives sabiam que não era verdade. O contrato, na verdade, mascarava o que de fato tratava-se o ambiente. Prostituição. Eram cômodos para a prostituição e outros encontros ilegais. Encontro entre mafiosos, estupros, das piores coisas poderiam acontecer naquele minúsculo cômodo escondido no prédio em que vivia, e ninguém jamais teria conhecimento. Coisas horrendas como, por exemplo, um assassinato. 

Do Kyungsoo sentia-se particularmente enojado. 

— Um belo contrato transforma tudo muito profissional. — Baekhyun quem disse, tornando a encarar os presentes na sala — Acredito que vocês também possuam uma lista dos clientes VIPs, certo?

Zhang Yixing resumiu-se a acenar e fazer que sim.

— Certamente que sim, detetive Byun. Porém, antes que peça uma cópia, temo dizer que é confidencial. Está no contrato. Não revelamos a identidade dos nossos clientes. 

Baekhyun murmurou: — Você só pode estar brincando…

— Trabalhamos legalmente, detetive. — o advogado intrometeu-se novamente. Baekhyun rangeu os dentes — Meu cliente não está disposto a quebrar quaisquer contrato, é um homem de moral. — sorriu.

Odiava advogados. Eram, de longe, a pior espécie. 

— De qualquer forma — Kyungsoo voltou a falar, devolvendo o contrato. Ficariam apenas com a cópia do Byun — Não explica a existência do piso falso. O que pode nos dizer sobre ele?

O empresário pareceu pensar, antes de responder, como se fosse óbvio:

— Bem, o que posso dizer, é um abrigo anti-bomba. — deu de ombros talvez pela segunda ou terceira vez apenas naquela manhã — Você também sabe, certo, detetive Do? Soube que você foi o detetive que chegou no Copa primeiro porque também mora no prédio. O edifício é uma construção antiga, sobreviveu à segunda guerra mundial. Todas as construções desse período possuem porões subterrâneos, serviam tanto para guardar comida quanto proteção.

— Quem mais sabia sobre o porão?

Yixing aparentou pensar. Baekhyun, que o encarava, buscou veracidade em seu rosto.

— Alguns funcionários, mas não todos. Poucas pessoas sabiam, para falar a verdade. Eu mesmo, por exemplo, soube há pouco tempo também. Há alguns meses atrás recebemos uma vistoria dos bombeiros, para ver as condições do imóvel, você sabe, coisa regular. — explicou — Como pretendíamos começar a usar o quarto, que antes era usado como depósito, para alugar, pedi que os bombeiros entrassem no quarto e dessem uma olhada também. Foi quando perceberam o piso falso, e explicaram sobre os porões anti-bombas.

Baekhyun faz que sim.

— Acredito que tenham um documento que comprove a visita do corpo de bombeiros, certo? — questionou.

— Certamente que sim. — ele sorriu, educado e presunçoso. Gracioso. Agia como se estivesse limpo. 

Mais uma vez, Yixing voltou-se para o tal Sr. Lu, o qual tirou de mais uma pasta escura outra papelada. Desta vez havia apenas uma cópia, a qual foi entregue nas mãos de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, que ainda estava em pé atrás de si, notou imediatamente a assinatura de Park Chanyeol no canto inferior da folha, abaixo de seu nome impresso em letras garrafais.

— Ficaremos com isso, muito obrigado. — Baekhyun anunciou, guardando o documento.

— Gostariam de mais alguma coisa? — Yixing quis saber.

— Para falar a verdade, gostaríamos sim. — o detetive Byun sorriu — Gostaríamos de saber o tamanho do pé das dançarinas do Copa, se possível.

O empresário, por sua vez, franziu o cenho.

— O tamanho do… pé? — soou incerto — Quanto elas calçam?

Os detetives acenaram em sincronia.

— Esperamos que o senhor fique na cidade, senhor Zhang Yixing. — Kyungsoo comunicou, finalmente contornando a mesa, dessa vez dirigindo-se até a única porta do escritório. Levando em conta como o cômodo era pequeno, não foi um trajeto muito longo — Eu e meu parceiro gostaríamos de visitá-lo novamente. — ele abriu a porta. 

— Providenciaremos o que pediu, detetives. — Lentamente, Zhang Yixing e seu advogado levantaram-se de seus respectivos assentos. Cumprimentaram Baekhyun com um aperto de mão, antes de aproximarem-se da porta onde estava Do Kyungsoo, Sr. Lu via logo atrás de si. 

— Ficamos muito grato. — Kyungsoo cumprimentou, apertando-lhes a mão.

Ao passarem por si, Yixing foi o primeiro a sair, seguido por Sr. Lu o qual o cumprimentou com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça. Todavia, o advogado, ao vê-lo, aproximou-se e murmurou em sua direção enquanto atravessava:

— Quanto às atividades ministradas por meu cliente, deixemos entre nós, tudo bem? Vamos fazer de maneira simples, sem precisar envolver a polícia.

E Kyungsoo sorriu cordialmente, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta de madeira maciça. 

— Talvez não tenha percebido, senhor advogado — o Do respondeu, também baixinho — Mas nós somos a polícia. 

O advogado riu. 

— Claro que são. — revirou os olhos — Caso queiram contatar meu cliente, falem comigo também, por favor. Deixei meu cartão com o detetive Byun. 

— Claro, claro. — Kyungsoo simplesmente respondeu, quase enxotando-o para fora — Muito obrigado pela cooperação, senhores. — e bateu a porta. 

Respirou fundo. Logo, voltando os olhos para Baekhyun que por sua vez já o encarava. 

Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha quando perguntou:

— O que você disse para ele?

Kyungsoo aproximou-se sentando na cadeira oposta, a do Byun, na mesa que era designada à Baekhyun

— Que mesmo que não pareça, somos a polícia.

Baekhyun pegou-se fazendo uma careta. 

— Eu não gosto desses advogados, de verdade. Ele só atrapalham.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Quieto, Byun, você está agindo como Jongdae falando dos bombeiros.

— Falando nos bombeiros… — Baekhyun viu-se murmurando, ele encarou o Do, que o observava como se soubesse que Baekhyun queria dizer algo. Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça, indicando que Baekhyun deveria continuar. De modo que o Byun suspirou, antes de dizer: — Acha que eles sabem de alguma coisa?

O Do mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Alguma coisa eles sabiam, de fato. Tinham conhecimento do porão. Entretanto, isso não significava muita coisa. Os funcionários também tinham conhecimento.

— Acho que está cedo demais para fazermos especulações, Byun. 

Baekhyun concordou em silêncio.

— Temos dois enigmas no momento: — o mais velho entre os detetives voltou a falar, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, Baekhyun ergueu a mão, levantando dois dedos enquanto pontuava sua fala: — A primeira é quem matou a nossa garota; e a segunda, quem era a nossa garota.

— Que coincidência, e somos dois detetives. — Kyungsoo retrucou — O primeiro caso é meu. — atirou.

Imediatamente, Baekhyun ajeitou-se na cadeira, erguendo a cabeça. Abriu os lábios, indignado.

— Como assim?! Isso não é justo. — reclamou.

— Eu falei primeiro, Byun. 

— Mas, quem citou os casos fui eu, Do.

— Não muda, eu ainda pedi primeiro que você. — Kyungsoo se levantou. Queria rir. Queria muito rir, mas se conteve.

— Você sequer me deu chance de responder! — Baekhyun chiou, assistindo Kyungsoo afastar-se. Pelo canto dos olhos observava parceiro policial buscar o próprio casaco no cabideiro, o coldre e o distintivo, Baekhyun não pôde evitar franzir o cenho — Onde você vai, Do?

Do Kyungsoo, que guardava o distintivo em dos bolsos do casaco, respondeu:

— Vou falar com o Chanyeol. — pegou a arma, geralmente não a usava mas sempre saía com a sua por prevenção, os tempos eram os outros, e a década de 50 já era muito diferente dos anos anteriores.

Baekhyun cruzou os braços, o disco de vinil já havia deixado de girar. Porém, antes que Kyungsoo pudesse sair da sala, pegou Baekhyun abrindo os lábios em um sorriso risonho. Um grande sorriso de merda.

— Park Chanyeol é seu amigo, Kyungsoo, infelizmente estaria tendenciando a investigação. — Baekhyun cantarolou.

— Chanyeol é seu amigo também. — o outro apontou.

— Mas é mais seu amigo do que meu. — o Byun respondeu, levantando-se de onde estava sentado.

Kyungsoo não pôde evitar uma risada nasalada, ao passo que Baekhyun atravessava a sala, aproximando-se da vitrola. Afastando delicadamente a agulha do disco de vinil, Baekhyun trocou o lado disco, e então colocou no toca-disco novamente. Deu um sorrisinho. Esse disco era um daqueles que haviam músicas dos dois lados, ele amava.

— Sério, Byun? Chanyeol é amigo de todo mundo. Ele é o herói da vizinhança. — Kyungsoo retrucou, como se fosse óbvio. E era. Park Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, era quase que o super-homem da cidade. Praticamente todos gostavam dele, e quem não gostava, no mínimo, respeitava-o. Não haviam críticas em relação a Chanyeol, e Kyungsoo orgulhava-se disso — Você perdeu dessa vez, Byun. Eu vou ao corpo de bombeiros, encontrar Chanyeol e perguntar o que os bombeiros sabem. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, retornando para a mesa. Agora, outra música de Louis Armstrong ecoava pela sala. O detetive retornou até a própria mesa balançando-se, em passinhos ritmados, até alcançar a mesa e começar a reunir alguns materiais. Certo, havia perdido essa, admitia.

— Tudo bem, você venceu. — ergueu as mãos para dramatizar, como se estivesse rendido — Mas não leve o carro. — pediu. Ambos os parceiros dividiam uma pequena viatura que usavam para viajar pela cidade durante as investigações — Vou sair mais tarde, atrás da nossa moça de pés pequenos. — disse ainda dando as costas para Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, que já estava de pé à porta da saleta há um certo tempo, não pôde evitar franzir o cenho.

— Como você vai encontrar alguém só pelo tamanho do pé?

— Do mesmo jeito que o príncipe encantado encontrou a Cinderela. — Baekhyun sorriu, finalmente revelando o rosto para o Do. Ele estava com um sorriso arteiro.

E Kyungsoo riu. Sério? Não podia acreditar. 

Ainda assim, Kyungsoo despediu-se do parceiro, saindo do escritório negando com a cabeça. De verdade, às vezes Baekhyun era inacreditável.

Ainda bem que, para sua sorte, Kyungsoo confiava muito nele. E que ele jamais soubesse que Kyungsoo pensava assim.


	3. Capítulo 3 - a garota do Ipanema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenham uma boa leitura!! e, aliás, me perdoe pela demora para atualizar a fanfic. eu ainda estou me acostumando com a plataforma, tenham paciência comigo, por favor <3
> 
> aproveitando, gostaria de ressaltar que maior parte do elenco da fanfic é composto por k-idols (quer dizer, é uma fanfic, né?) entre eles o assassino e a vítima também estão incluídos. desde já, eu gostaria deixar claro que a escolha dos personagens não foi feita com o objetivo de ofender qualquer um, seja artista ou fã. okey? okey! tudo o que fazemos aqui é com o intuito literário e para entretenimento. enfim kkkkkk
> 
> capítulo não revisado!! boa leitura <3

**CAPÍTULO 3 - a garota do Ipanema**

* * *

KYUNGSOO nunca havia entrado no edifício do corpo de bombeiros até aquele dia, por volta das oito da manhã de uma segunda-feira.

Conforme entrava, ele observava o interior do prédio com atenção, as colunas novas e as paredes recém pintadas. O edifício era bem melhor do que a delegacia que parecia estar caindo aos pedaços. Os carros também pareciam ser recentes. Haviam três caminhões novos e equipados na garagem, além de um carro novo com a tinta escura ainda brilhando, recém saído da fábrica. Era um modelo novo, Kyungsoo observou, um Thunderbird 1955 da Ford da cor preta. E era lindo, um carro de luxo, muito diferente do fusca que Kyungsoo dividia com Baekhyun. O Byun, aliás, que era muito fã de carros, muito mais do que o Do. Kyungsoo poderia imaginar caso Baekhyun estivesse ali no seu lugar, certamente estaria babando no carro novo. Cheirava a caro.

E Baekhyun, como qualquer outra pessoa de sua geração, era apaixonado pelo cheiro de caro.

Ainda assim, Kyungsoo não pôde evitar sentir-se intrigado pelo carro caro estacionado entre os caminhões dos bombeiros. Franziu o cenho, aproximando-se.

Seus passos lentos e a presença quase translúcida entre os bombeiros, de modo que quase ninguém parecia notá-lo ali. Ele, um homem meio franzido, quase que inteiramente de preto, passeando entre os caminhões, as colunas e os brutamontes da brigada anti-incêndio. O detetive havia entrado pelos portões da garagem, entrada por onde saíam os caminhões anti-incêndio e estava no momento a procura de Park Chanyeol, o capitão da brigada.

— Com licença — ele disse, permitindo que sua presença fosse notada por dois bombeiros que, no momento, jogavam cartas no estacionamento. Ao escutá-lo ambos se inclinaram em seus assentos, surpresos com a súbita aparição — Me chamo Do Kyungsoo, sou policial e um amigo de Chanyeol. — apresentou-se — Vocês saberiam me dizer se ele está por aqui?

— O capitão? — um dos homens retornou a pergunta. Ele voltou-se para o outro que o acompanhava — Junma — chamou a atenção do outro — Você viu o capitão?

O tal Junma franziu o cenho, como se estivesse pensando, antes de erguer ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Ah sim, ele está ajeitando o carro, não? — respondeu, dessa vez tirando a atenção do baralho sobre a mesa, dirigindo-se diretamente ao policial — O capitão está ajeitando o carro nos fundos. Você disse que é policial? É alguma coisa sobre o delegado?

Kyungsoo riu diante a associação. Certo, os bombeiros e os policiais nutriam uma rixa entre eles, em especial o capitão dos bombeiros e o delegado do distrito. Fazia sentido que os bombeiros pensassem assim. Apesar de que, no entanto, não era esse o caso.

— De modo algum, sou apenas um amigo — ele sorriu, logo pedindo licença afastando-se.

Perambulando pela garagem, demorou mais alguns minutos até que o detetive encontrasse a quem procurava.

Completamente despreocupado, trajado com o uniforme típico dos bombeiros, Park Chanyeol entrava na garagem carregando baldes vazios, esfregões e panos. Parecia pronto para começar uma grande limpeza, tão focado no quer que fosse fazer, que ao passar pelo detetive sequer o notaria ali senão fosse pelo chamado de Do Kyungsoo.

— Chanyeol! — o capitão escutou meio distante, entretanto, ao inclinar o rosto e encontrar o rosto do detetive, o capitão não pôde evitar sorrir em reconhecimento.

— Ei! Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol cumprimentou não parando de andar, mas sim desacelerando em um convite mudo para que o amigo o acompanhasse, e assim o policial fez — O que te traz aqui?

— Deixe-me te ajudar. — Kyungsoo ofereceu-se, quase que imediatamente pegando um dos baldes vermelhos na mão do Park — O Byun me disse que você passou na delegacia mais cedo.

Chanyeol não pôde evitar sorrir com a gentileza, cordial como sempre. Imediatamente, porém, ao escutar a razão do amigo, não pôde evitar que seu rosto acendesse em reconhecimento.

— Ah, sim, é verdade. — o Park acenou — Depois que vocês foram embora na noite anterior terminamos de controlar o fogo e inspecionar o imóvel — ele explicou — O fogo destruiu boa parte do Copa, além de alguns andares acima da casa de shows. Seu apartamento foi um desses, Kyungsoo, eu sinto muito. — Chanyeol completou, empático.

Kyungsoo suspirou, chateado, no entanto, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperava por aquilo. Estava pensando na possibilidade de ter perdido o apartamento em que morava desde que Baekhyun o abordara na noite anterior retratando quão difícil seria vender o apartamento depois do caso. Aparentemente o Do teria de se acostumar em dormir no escritório.

— Eu acho que já esperava por isso. — o Do acabou respondendo meio conformado.

— Eu sinto muito, Soo. — Chanyeol tornou a falar, repentinamente parando de andar ao se aproximar de um dos carros da garagem. Era o Thunderbird 1955 que havia capturado a atenção do detetive há momentos atrás.

— Que carro é esse, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo quis saber, estranhando, obviamente, o que um carro de luxo como aquele fazia dentro do batalhão de bombeiros.

Enquanto colocava os baldes e esfregões no chão, Chanyeol não pôde conter uma risada sem graça. Parecia nitidamente envergonhado, em especial após soltar sua resposta:

— Bom, é meu carro Kyungsoo. — disse, para a surpresa do policial.

— O quê? — foi a coisa mais eloquente que Kyungsoo pôde formular — Chanyeol, como isso aconteceu? — ele continuou, após alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor.

O capitão, que até aquele momento estava agachado ligando uma das torneiras e enchendo os primeiros baldes, baixou a cabeça parecendo ternamente envergonhado.

— Do mesmo jeito que conseguimos a reforma no prédio — o bombeiro mordeu os lábios, as orelhas vermelhas. Levantou-se, ficando quase uma cabeça acima do melhor amigo — Meu primo conseguiu se eleger como vereador, ele acredita que teve alguma coisa haver comigo, por isso propôs reformas no prédio e me presenteou com o carro novo. — relatou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, logo prosseguindo baixinho: — Kyungsoo, eu estou tão constrangido.

Ao que o policial riu, em especial ao notar o rubor que se espalhava pelo rosto do bombeiro.

— Ele aumentou a verba do corpo de bombeiros e comprou algumas extravagâncias, melhorou alguns salários, reformou todo o prédio, comprou novos equipamentos além, bem, do Thunderbird.

— Que loucura.

Chanyeol bufou.

— Nem me fale.

— Mas, de qualquer forma, é um carro muito bonito. — Kyungsoo admitiu, afinal, não havia porque mentir. Mesmo que agora, olhando-o mais de perto, podia notar como o carro parecia meio sujo. Entretanto, ainda assim, mesmo com toda aquela lama seca na roda e nas portas não tirava em nada a elegância do carro.

— Obrigado. — o outro riu, voltando-se para os baldes agora cheios. Ao desligar a torneira, Chanyeol agachou-se novamente, esfregão e sabão em mãos — Não o usei uma única vez, acredita? Não tive coragem. Meu primo, que comprou o carro, foi o único que o usou.

— Então ele está te usando para lavar dinheiro? — o detetive ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não, claro que não! — Chanyeol logo o defendeu — Eu não uso o carro, tenho vergonha, então ele usa algumas vezes. Não tem nada de errado, eu acredito.

— Mas o carro consta como propriedade do corpo de bombeiros, Chanyeol, e não propriedade particular sua. — Kyungsoo o lembrou, as mãos na cintura, o distintivo brilhando no cós de sua cintura.

— Eu sei. — o outro reconheceu sem dar muitas voltas — Eu preciso dar um jeito de me livrar desse carro. — concluiu, ao que Kyungsoo concordou silenciosamente. Logo, balançando a cabeça, Park Chanyeol parece recordar de algo, voltando a atenção para o policial, ele franze o cenho: — Tem mais alguma razão para você ter vindo aqui, Kyungsoo?

Ah, tinha sim, e como tinha.

— Falamos com Zhang Yixing, o proprietário do Copacabana. — Kyungsoo começou, os braços cruzados, contava sem muito rodeios — Perguntamos sobre o porão na cena do crime.

— Ah, sim, aquele em que encontraram o corpo, certo?

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça.

— Ele disse que o porão era um abrigo anti-bomba, e que o corpo de bombeiros tinha conhecimento sobre o porão.

— Sim, isso é verdade. — o bombeiro concordou — Boa parte dos prédios daquela região possuem abrigos anti-bombas, porões de teto falso, coisas do tipo. Temos documentado todos os prédios da cidade que possuem abrigos.

— Zhang Yixing nos entregou uma cópia do documento que eles possuem, mas eu também gostaria da lista da equipe de bombeiros que participou da vistoria e que tinham o conhecimento do abrigo do Copa. — pediu.

— Espera, vocês estão suspeitando de alguém do corpo de bombeiros? — o capitão questiona, quase, ofendido.

— Qualquer um pode ser suspeito, capitão. — uma voz conhecido pelo policial se fez presente, soando por trás de um dos caminhões. Logo, não demorou muito para que crepitar baixo de passos se aproximasse de onde estavam, um conjunto perfeito de terno reto e bem cortado revelando-se, um sorriso pomposo em um rosto presunçoso. Era Byun Baekhyun, o parceiro de Kyungsoo naquele caso, e ele trazia consigo em mãos uma pasta de papel. E, sorrindo como sorria, parecia ternamente satisfeito com o que trazia.

— Apesar de algumas pessoas carregam mais culpa do que outras. — Baekhyun não pôde evitar completar — Então sim, ainda precisamos do relatório da equipe dos bombeiros, por favor.

Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Se isso for ajudar na investigação… — acabou respondendo — Passe aqui mais tarde, Kyungsoo, e eu consigo para você.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

— Que fofo, vocês são tão meigos. — Baekhyun zombou.

Chanyeol riu, Kyungsoo não.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Byun? — Kyungsoo não pôde evitar o tom usual na direção do parceiro — Pensei que estava atrás da nossa garota de pés pequeno.

— Eu imaginei que você ainda estaria aqui, jogando papo fora, enquanto eu estava trabalhando e sendo produtivo. — o Byun murmurou, Kyungsoo poupou-se de revirar os olhos — Encontrei a nossa garota, Do. — Baekhyun anunciou pomposo como sempre — Eu te espero no carro. — e, após dar um aceno simpático na direção de Chanyeol, afastou-se.

— Vocês dois tem uma dinâmica interessante. — Chanyeol alfinetou, meio rindo, assim que Baekhyun sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Riu ainda mais ao escutar o grunhido que escapou dos lábios de Kyungsoo.

— Um dia eu ainda peço minha demissão. — o policial murmurou mal-humorado — Eu estou indo, Chanyeol, não esqueça de arrumar o que pedi.

— Não fale assim, Soo. No fundo você gosta do seu parceiro. — Chanyeol retrucou — Vou preparar a lista assim que terminar de limpar o carro. — e despediu-se: — Até mais, Soo.

— Até mais, Chanyeol.

[...]

O carro designado pela delegacia para os detetives era um pequeno fusca 1930, pequeno, compacto, e que cabia pouco mais do que Byun Baekhyun e Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo revezavam a direção quando dirigiam juntos, de modo que, daquela vez, era o Byun que pilotava ao passo que, ao mesmo tempo, contava o que havia descoberto durante sua investigação:

— Entrei em contato com todo os bordéis da cidade — ele contou, ambas as mãos no volante, os olhos alternando entre a pista e o parceiro ao lado — Liguei para alguns, e os que não atendiam eu fui visitar.

Kyungsoo, ao seu lado, fez que sim.

— E então, encontrou alguma coisa?

— Encontrei três garotas. — anunciou — Consegui encontrar Minseok depois que você saiu e recebi o tamanho exato dos calçados da vítima, ela calçava algo entre 33 e 34, pés bem pequenos. Até então já sabia duas coisas sobre ela: o tamanho que calçava e a profissão que tinha. No fim, encontrei um bordel e três garotas. — explicou conforme que dirigia, voltou a atenção para a pista de modo breve, finalmente saindo da estrada de concreto passando para uma pista de barro.

Árvores e arbustos altos cobriam aquela parte da estrada, a qual, por sua vez, sequer tinha iluminação elétrica. Pareciam estar além da cidade, em alguma área muito mais pobre. Raciocínio que levou Do Kyungsoo a franzir o cenho. Por que haveria um bordel luxuoso ali, no meio do nada?

— Que lugar é esse, Byun? — Kyungsoo questionou curioso.

— Essa é uma das melhores casas de show de toda a cidade. Apesar da estrada terrível que liga o edifício à civilização. — o outro retrucou, o carro aos pouco perdendo velocidade. Mesmo distante, um letreiro com as luzes desligadas era visível — Seja bem-vindo ao Ipanema.

— O que é isso de dar nome de lugares do Brasil aos bares? — o Do não pôde conter uma careta.

Baekhyun riu.

— Estamos entrando na era do Bossa Nova, Kyungsoo, você não sabe porque não sabe nada de música. Copacabana e Ipanema tem músicas dedicada a elas, é isso que torna tudo especial.

Observando através das janelas do carro, o Ipanema, muito diferente do luxuoso Copacabana, assemelhava-se a um casarão reformado. O edifício era antigo, monstruosamente antigo e velho, por mais que a tintura recente tentasse esconder tal detalhe. Um portão gradeado guardava o casarão, as portas e janelas fechadas aparentavam que não havia ninguém ali.

— Sabe a quem pertence o Ipanema? — Kyungsoo perguntou em certo momento, antes que descessem. Assistiu Baekhyun acenar com a cabeça, em seguida fazendo uma careta.

— É um cara meio barra pesada. — disse sem muitos rodeios — Aliás, ele é chinês, assim como Zhang Yixing. Se chama Wu Yifan, puxei a ficha criminal dele, o Wu já chegou a ser preso, mas isso foi há muito tempo antes de começar o próprio negócio.

— Você o conhece, Byun? — Kyungsoo quis saber, ao que Baekhyun simplesmente riu.

— Claro, Do. — presunçoso como ninguém — Eu conheço todo mundo.

Logo, o carro estacionou e os detetives desceram.

Agora mais perto do casarão, Kyungsoo permitiu-se respirar fundo e caminhar em volta da propriedade. Vendo de perto parecia tão velho quanto aparentava anteriormente. Parecia ter passado por inúmeras reformas, ainda assim, a arquitetura antiga ainda estava ali.

— Os nomes da garota que procuramos. — Baekhyun aproximou-se do detetive, lhe entregando o pequeno bloco de notas que sempre levava consigo.

Entre os rabiscos indecifráveis e garranchos escritos às pressas pelo Byun, Kyungsoo encontrou três nomes circulados em destaque: Kim Chungha, Kim Hyuna e Lee Sunmi.

[...]

O interior do prédio era, no mínimo, desconcertante.

O Copacabana havia sido o único bordel que Do Kyungsoo havia visitado ao longo de seus 27 anos de vida e, sinceramente, o Do acreditava que aquele possivelmente seria sua única experiência do tipo. Bem, não foi, e ali estava ele sentado em um pequeno bar ao lado de Byun Baekhyun enquanto esperavam Wu Yifan atendê-los.

Tal qual o Copacabana, por dentro o Ipanema era particularmente luxuoso. As paredes eram cobertas por papel de parede esverdeado, luzes de show iluminavam todo o ambiente, contrastando com o estofado caro e escuro que revestia todos os assentos do bordel, incluindo o banco em que o detetive estava sentado. Haviam mesas espalhadas por todo o salão, além de alguns palcos menores e, no centro, um enorme palco coberto por uma cortina pesada de veludo.

— É luxuoso, certo? — a voz de Baekhyun surgiu ao pé de seu ouvido como um sussurro. Imediatamente Kyungsoo inclinou o rosto carrancudo na sua direção, de modo que o Byun continuou: — Seja quem fosse, ela trabalhava aqui. Dançava em um desses palcos. Mas não sei mais dizer se ela era uma prostituta.

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Ela não era uma prostituta. E por favor, deixe a garota descansar, pare de ficar falando essas besteiras sobre ela.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, ofendido, os lábios separados prontos para retrucar uma resposta mal criada quando um terno bem cortado e o cheiro de perfume caro invadiu suas narinas. Não demorando muito para que Wu Yifan surgisse em seu campo de visão. Alto como ninguém, e, talvez, ainda mais carrancudo que seu parceiro policial.

— Bom dia, cavalheiros. — ele cumprimentou, ainda de pé — Recebi a ligação de um dos senhores, pedindo que visse uma das minhas garotas. Sei que é para uma investigação, e eu pretendo ajudá-los no que for possível, mas antes gostaria de ver os distintivos.

— Claro, senhor Wu. — Do Kyungsoo respondeu após alguns constrangedores segundos em silêncio.

Mostrou o distintivo, seguido por Baekhyun que fez o mesmo apesar da nítida má vontade. Wu Yifan ainda levou alguns minutos com os distintivos em mão, analisando-os, antes de devolvê-los. Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Pigarreou alto, ajeitou-se no banco e retomou a atenção para si.

— Sou o detetive Byun, senhor Wu, e esse que me acompanha é o meu parceiro policial, o detetive Do.

— É uma satisfação conhecê-los. — Wu Yifan disse, mesmo que seu rosto revelasse qualquer coisa menos satisfação.

— Sim, com certeza. — Baekhyun alfinetou baixinho, o cenho franzido — De qualquer forma, eu era o policial que ligou mais cedo, senhor Wu. Conversei com um de seus funcionários, acredito que ele te explicou sobre nossa investigação.

O empresário acenou.

— Certamente que sim, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Meus pêsames pela garota. Mas não entendo o porquê da visita dos senhores.

— Agradecemos suas condolências, senhor Wu. — Kyungsoo envolveu-se na conversa — Sendo diretos com o senhor, acreditamos que a vítima tenha sido uma de suas funcionárias.

Ao que o chinês imediatamente tratou de negar veemente, balançando as mãos e a cabeça.

— Impossível. — e riu, quase que gargalhando para uma piada — Eu acho que saberia caso alguma coisa tenha acontecido com alguém daqui.

— Claro que sim, senhor Wu, não discordamos do senhor são apenas as evidências. — o Byun sugeriu.

— Que evidências?

— Essa é a melhor parte. — o mais velho entre os policiais sorriu tirando do bolso do paletó seu bloco de notas e caneta, Kyungsoo bufou um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios — A vítima foi encontrada no Copacabana, como o senhor já deve ter conhecimento, ele estava carbonizada, praticamente irreconhecível.

De modo que o empresário simplesmente fez que sim.

— Sim, mas ainda não vejo como isso os traz aqui.

— Eu estou chegando lá. De qualquer forma, o corpo estava praticamente irreconhecível, as mas não completamente. Analisando o corpo, nosso médico legista foi capaz de descobrir quanto calçava a vítima além de uma estimativa de sua idade. Pés pequenos e finos, que pertenciam a uma mulher com a idade aproximada entre vinte e trinta anos. — o Byun declarou, os olhos alternando entre o empresário e o bloco de notas. O chinês abriu os lábios, pronto para interromper, quando o policial foi mais rápido e o calou: — Aparentemente não é comum nessa região bailarinas com pés com tão pequenos, as únicas garotas que batem perfeitamente com a descrição trabalham aqui no Ipanema, uma enorme coincidência. — concluiu.

Foi a vez do empresário bufar, os braços cruzados, nitidamente descontente com aquela visita. Kyungsoo, que até aquele momento havia permanecido em silêncio, observava-o atentamente.

— Isso não é uma coincidência, escolhemos a dedo nossas dançarinas, é assim que nos diferenciamos dos nossos concorrentes. — o Wu retrucou rude — Meu tempo é precioso, senhores, vão direto ao que querem.

Baekhyun então levantou-se do banco em que estava sentado, aproximando-se do homem que estava em pé.

— Estamos falando sobre essas garotas — pediu, entregando nas mãos do chinês o bloco de notas — Kim Hyuna, Lee Sunmi e Kim Chungha, por favor.

O homem, Wu Yifan, permaneceu alguns segundos estático, em silêncio, absorvendo a informação. Ele franziu o cenho, fez uma pequena careta e soltou um muxuxo de insatisfação. Por fim, respirou profundamente, suas ações em momento algum perdendo a atenção de Do Kyungsoo.

— Kim Hyuna está na casa, nos fundos — ele disse após algus segundos, logo devolvendo o bloco de anotações a Baekhyun — Entretanto, será impossível falar com Kim Chungha ou Lee Sunmi. Eles não estão aqui.

— Por que? — Kyungsoo finalmente permitiu usar a voz, querendo saber.

— Engravidaram de algum cliente. — Yifan, naquele momento, parecia furioso — Tiveram um caso com algum maldito cliente e engravidaram.

— Quando isso aconteceu?

— Há alguns meses, eu acho, mas não importa muito.

Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios, dirigindo o olhar para o parceiro. Sem falar qualquer palavra trocaram uma conversa silenciosa. Aquela informação importava sim, e importava muito.

— O senhor saberia nos dizer quem era o cliente que as engravidou? — Baekhyun tornou a tomar a conversa.

— Eu não poderia me importar menos com quem engravidou aquelas vagabundas! — Yifan rugiu, os punhos cerrados batendo contra a mesa do bar.

Os detetives piscaram com aquela reação. Kyungsoo em especial, pulou no assento em que estava. Olhou para Baekhyun, o qual por sua vez lhe devolveu o olhar rígido.

— Huh… Certo, imaginamos. — o detetive Do acabou titubeando um pouco ao falar — Gostaríamos conversar com a senhorita Kim, se nos permite. — solicitou.

Wu Yifan deu de ombros.

— Ela está nos fundos. — avisou simplista, debruçando-se sobre o balcão.

Um de cada vez os detetives agradeceram ao homem pela conversa, se levantaram e dirigiram-se na direção que o empresário indicou. Kyungsoo ia na frente, Baekhyun acompanhava-o logo atrás até que a voz do empresário fez com que parasse onde estava.

— Caso algo tenha acontecido com uma das garotas daqui — o empresário quis saber — Eu serei suspeito?

E Baekhyun, dando-lhe as costas, não o respondeu.


	4. Capítulo 4 - senhorita Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenham uma boa leitura!!

**CAPÍTULO 4 - senhorita Kim**

* * *

— COM LICENÇA — os detetives pediram, educadamente, ao passo que entravam no que aparentava ser a dispensa da boate, atraindo diversos olhares na sua direção — Gostaríamos de falar com a senhorita Kim Hyuna, por favor.

Haviam muitos mais funcionários na casa do que o que os policiais poderiam esperar. Era um contraste enorme entre o saguão vazio onde encontraram o proprietário e ali onde estavam no momento, no que parecia ser a cozinha do lugar.

Não, não parecia uma cozinha, mas deveria ser algo com uma função semelhante. Fogões, geladeiras, ou qualquer coisa do tipo eram inexistentes no ambiente, entretanto, havia ali armários embutidos tanto no alto das paredes quanto sobre o chão, servindo como balcões para os funcionários. Uma mesa de centro surgia no meio do minúsculo cômodo, em que cerca de quatro a cinco garotas descascavam laranjas e limas. Do outro lado, nos balcões, outros três funcionários fazia misturas alcoólicas, muito provavelmente para a noite.

Com a chegada dos detetives todos pararam o que faziam para os encarar.

— Quem são vocês? — uma das mulheres, a que aparentava ser a mais velha ali, questionou erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Eu sou o investigador Do e esse comigo é o investigador Byun. Somos policiais e- — Kyungsoo começou, mal conseguindo concluir quando pequenos murmúrios preencheram a sala.

Um dos homens que preparava a bebida, de tez escura e cabelos curtíssimos, esbugalhou os olhos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele parecia excessivamente preocupado.

— Somos detetives, senhor, fique tranquilo. Estamos participando de uma investigação. — o Do prosseguiu — Gostaríamos de conversar com a senhorita Kim. Kim Hyuna. Ela está?

E um breve silêncio perpetuou por breves segundos em que ninguém se pronunciava. Prosseguindo até o momento em que uma garota pálida e magra, sentada acima da mesa entre duas laranjas sem cascas, levantou o braço fino e disse:

— Eu sou Kim Hyuna.

Lentamente a garota desceu de onde estava, capturando uma das bandas da laranja antes de se aproximar dos detetives. Os outros presentes na sala assistiam a cena hesitantes e preocupados. Kyungsoo, que geralmente, se apegava a esses pequenos detalhes, não passou despercebido. Havia sim acontecido alguma coisa. Eles apenas não sabiam se por caso tratavam-se do mesmo problema.

— Seria possível irmos para algum lugar mais privado, senhorita Kim? — Baekhyun pediu, ao que ela acenou, os guiando pelas portas do fundo para fora do estabelecimento.

Estavam de volta ao cenário barroso do Ipanema. Ainda dentro do terreno da propriedade, mas fora do casarão reformado que era o Ipanema, a dançarina havia os guiado até a parte externa da boate. Um pequeno quintal com duas pias de alumínio instaladas do lado de fora. Era, de longe, nem um pouco luxuoso. Absurdamente diferente do saguão do bar.

A garota aparentemente havia percebido o olhar intrigado dos detetives baixos, pois, quando se sentava em um dos degraus de madeira do batente da porta, não pôde conter uma fina risada.

— Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando — comentou, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão fechada — É feio, horrível. Mas é de noite que a magia acontece, os senhores apenas chegaram no horário errado.

Baekhyun riu. Kyungsoo, de fato, estava surpreso com a peculiaridade do ambiente, mas não o Byun. Ele já havia visto bordéis muito piores.

— De qualquer forma, estavam procurando por mim. Tem algo haver com algumas das minhas colegas de trabalho?

O detetive Do franziu o cenho.

— Como sabe que é sobre isso?

Ao passo que foi a vez dela rir.

— É esquisito quando pessoas bem vestidas chegam aqui durante esse horário pela manhã, principalmente quando são policiais. Um dos rapazes da cozinha contou que policiais queriam falar com o senhor Wu, ficamos espertos. — Hyuna contou, a mão brincando com as pontas do cabelo breu — O senhor Wu tem alguns surtos, mas ele é um cara legal. Ainda assim, todos nós sabemos que ele tem ficha suja. Pensamos que agora ele iria rodar. — e riu.

Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, agachando-se para ficar a altura da garota, logo sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela sorriu pela atitude, Kyungsoo foi o único que negou-se a sentar no chão empoeirado.

— Faria diferença para você caso algo acontecesse com ele? — Baekhyun questionou, o bloco de notas em mão.

Ela fez que não, logo dando de ombros.

— Talvez.

— Senhorita Kim, estamos aqui por conta de um assassinato. Talvez você já tenha tido conhecimento do que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás, o incêndio no Copa. — Do Kyungsoo retomou a conversa. Imediatamente Hyuna fez que sim — Temos apenas algumas informações sobre a vítima, além do fato da idade dela, que era uma bailarina e o tamanho que calçava os pés.

Novamente a garota simplesmente acenou, permitindo que os policiais continuassem.

Kyungsoo acenou com as mãos para que Baekhyun mostrasse o bloco para a dançarina.

— Conhece alguma garota nessa cidadezinha que calce 33 ou 34?

Hyuna não lhes respondeu inicialmente, os olhos presos na pequena frase escrita no bloco de papel. Conhecia sim garotas que calçavam aquele tamanho, ela mesma era uma dessas garotas.

— Esse era o quanto calçava a garota? — quis saber, só para ter certeza. Pelo canto dos olhos Hyuna pôde ver o detetive que havia se apresentado como investigador Do afirmar que sim. Ela expirou — Eu calço esse número, foi assim que me encontraram?

— Exato. — o Byun concordou, pegando o bloco de notas para si novamente — Entretanto, obviamente, a senhorita não é a nossa vítima, senhorita Kim.

Novamente ela riu.

— Com certeza eu não sou. — disse, logo fazendo uma pausa. Obviamente não era a garota que os policiais procuravam, mas Hyuna conhecia outras garotas que assim como ela calçava o mesmo número — Kim Chungha e Lee Sunmi. — a dançarina acabou murmurando repentinamente — Elas foram minhas colegas, dividíamos os mesmos sapatos.

— Sabemos disso. — Kyungsoo respondeu afável — Você sabe onde elas estão? Soubemos pelo senhor Wu que elas foram afastadas.

— Sim — Hyuna fungou, os olhos repletos de maquiagem erguendo-se na direção do detetive que estava em pé — Engravidaram de algum cliente. Sunmi foi demitida primeiro alguns semanas depois Chungha foi afastada. Mas não sei onde elas estão, policial. Posso te dar o endereço de onde mora Chungha, mas não o de Sunmi.

De modo que foi a vez de Baekhyun franzir o cenho.

— Por que? — ele indagou, curioso.

— Sunmi ela… Havia um namorado. Eles sempre saíam por aí, às vezes ele até buscava ela aqui no Ipanema. — Hyuna contou, as mãos agora no colo enquanto brincava com os dedos — Kris acreditou que ela estava grávida de algum cliente, mas eu duvido muito. O pai só podia ser o namorado dela, e ele a pôs para fora porque- — interrompeu-se, de repente, cobrindo os lábios — Digo, esqueçam essa última parte é pessoal.

Imediatamente Baekhyun fez que não.

— Todas as partes são importantes para essa investigação, senhorita Kim. Por favor, continue. — o detetive solicitou.

Ainda assim Hyuna mostrou-se relutante.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, insistiu.

— Por favor, senhorita Kim, estamos procurando a identidade da vítima. — e, novamente, Baekhyun entregou seu bloco de notas na direção da dançarina, dessa vez aberta em uma folha em branco — Se preferir pode simplesmente não falar nada, basta escrever seu depoimento.

Hyuna ainda aparentava hesitante enquanto encarava a folha em branco, os olhos algumas vezes brincando de um policial ao outro. Perpetuou-se um silêncio até que a dançarina decidi-se aceitar a caneta oferecido pelo Byun e, muito nervosa, começasse a escrever.

Baekhyun aproveitou aquele momento para levantar os olhos da Kim e levá-los até o parceiro policial, que, por sua vez, não desviava os olhos da garota. O maxilar trincado, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Ele estava analisando a garota, lendo seus trejeitos, observando sua voz e a maneira que se mexia. Era desse modo que o Do investigava, nenhum um pouco convencional.

Muito diferente do próprio parceiro que seguia pista a pista, sempre se concentrando nas cenas dos crimes e seguindo a lógica, Do Kyungsoo acreditava que era possível encontrar a solução do crime simplesmente analisando as pessoas certas. Seus trejeitos, seus pensamentos, sempre iriam denunciar o que sentiam e o que sentiam, por muitas vezes, podia ser a grande questão. Em um geral, Do Kyungsoo, seu parceiro, era quase como um polígrafo humano.

— Aqui. — Hyuna devolveu o bloco de notas, ainda muito hesitante.

Baekhyun agradeceu, logo passando as anotações para o parceiro, que o leu e sentiu-se surpreso.

_“Kris Wu era apaixonado por Lee Sunmi, por isso a expulsou quando soube da gravidez”._

Kyungsoo devolveu rapidamente para o Byun, para que Baekhyun também lesse.

— Você saberia nos contar quando tudo aconteceu?

Hyuna afirmou.

— Mês passado. — sorriu nervosa — Foi um mês muito complicado.

O detetive não pôde evitar concordar, um pequeno sorriso esboçando entre seus lábios.

— Senhorita Kim agradecemos pela sua colaboração, foi de muita ajuda. Antes de sairmos gostaria que anotasse também o endereço da senhorita Kim Chungha e onde morava a senhorita Lee Sunmi, por favor. Também, vamos deixar com a senhorita nosso cartão, caso surja qualquer outra coisa a senhorita pode nos ligar ou ir para o nosso escritório no centro da cidade. 

— Por favor não hesite em nos procurar, caso surja alguma situação, senhorita. — Baekhyun completou enquanto a Kim, mais uma vez, escrevia nas folhas de seu bloco de nota.

— Certo, senhores. — e sorriu, terminando com as anotações, antes de devolvê-las, porém, sentiu-se hesitante mais uma vez, ação que não passou despercebida pelo detetive Do — Apenas… Vocês estão procurando pela vítima, certo? Significa que a vítima foi uma das garotas.

Kyungsoo simplesmente afirmou.

— Sentimos muito, senhorita.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, apenas, poderiam me contar qual delas foi? Para que faça um velório apropriado.

— Claro, senhorita. — Baekhyun afirmou, logo a orientando a deixar com eles o próprio número e endereço também, para que pudessem contatá-la também, ao que ela seguiu de boa vontade.

— Antes de sairmos, senhorita Kim, gostaria apenas de tirar uma última dúvida — Kyungsoo retornou, quando Baekhyun já estava de pé, pronto para se despedir — A senhorita contou que Lee Sunmi possuía um namorado que a buscava aqui, neste estabelecimento. A senhorita saberia o nome dele, ou poderia nos dar uma descrição de como ele é.

Para sua infelicidade, a Kim fez que não.

— Nunca o vi, ele nunca saiu do carro e Sunmi também nunca falava muito dele. Mas eu me recordo do carro. Era preto e de marca, um modelo novo, parecia caro. Era um modelo recente.

— Obrigado, senhorita Kim. — ambos os detetives agradeceram — Entraremos em contato.

— Eu que agradeço, detetives. Por favor, peguem o desgraçado que fez algo com as garotas.

E Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno na direção dela, afável, como sempre.

— Não vamos deixar que ninguém saia impune, senhorita. — foram suas últimas palavras — Você pode ter certeza disso.

— Minseok contou alguma coisa sobre gravidez? — Do Kyungsoo questionou assim que entraram no fusca, já distante do Ipanema, em uma pista diferente dessa vez.

— Não para mim. — o outro retrucou — Mas ele deveria ter dito, não é, Do? Mesmo que o corpo estivesse cremado, não há como esconder uma gravidez.

Kyungsoo, que agora estava no volante concordou com o parceiro.

— Você acha que a senhorita Kim mentiu durante o depoimento, Do?

— Nem a senhorita Kim e muito menos o senhor Wu. Ainda assim, Byun. Tem alguma coisa errada. Alguém, Byun, estava mentindo. E, dessa vez, eu acredito que tenha sido a nossa vítima.

[...]

Kim Chunga morava em um conjunto habitacional não muito distante do centro, em uma periferia, ao norte da delegacia. Um prédio antigo, muito provavelmente do século passado.

Estacionando o fusca do outro da calçada, ambos os detetives saíram do carro, conferindo novamente se aquele era o endereço correto.

— De quando é isso, 1800? — Baekhyun soltou balançando a cabeça — É velho, e caindo aos pedaços, mas parece que é aqui, Do.

— Então vamos entrar, Byun. — Kyungsoo deu a ordem, tomando a frente. Baekhyun o seguiu, logo atrás.

Era um prédio baixo, no entanto, para a felicidade dos policia. Cerca de dois andares além do térreo, e Chungha, a ex-dançarina que procuravam, morava no primeiro andar pelo que Hyuna havia anotado.

— Não tem portaria. — Kyungsoo notou, assim que entraram no prédio, o saguão aberto para qualquer um que quisesse entrar.

— Está caindo aos pedaços, Do. — foi a resposta do outro detetive, subindo a escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar — Eu vou pedir férias depois desse caso. — Baekhyun, repentinamente, pensou alto.

O Do o encarou.

— Do que você está falando, Byun?

— Férias, Do, e nós dois precisamos disso. Eu andei dando umas pesquisadas tem uns lugares ótimos em que podemos passar uma semana de férias, não muito longe daqui.

Foi então que Kyungsoo riu, riu mesmo, quase gargalhando, interrompendo o monólogo do parceiro.

— Por que você está rindo? — o Byun ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Como assim “podemos”, Byun, por que eu tiraria férias com você? — o Do enxugava lágrimas dos olhos.

Baekhyun acenou como se fosse óbvio.

— Todo mundo precisa de férias do trabalho, Do. Até a polícia.

— Sim, precisamos — o mais novo concordou — Mas o meu trabalho é você, Byun. Eu preciso de férias de você. — e voltou a rir, terminando de subir a escada, deixando para trás um Baekhyun ofendidíssimo.

— Tudo bem — o mais alto vinha logo atrás, pulando degrau em degrau, alcançando o parceiro — Mas, quando receber meu cartão postal dos Estados Unidos, não perca seu tempo se lamentando com o capitão Park. E, quando eu retornar de viagem e mostrar para você uma foto minha com o senhor Louis Armstrong, Do, não diga que não avisei.

— Byun, por favor, estamos trabalhando. — mas Kyungsoo ainda ria — É esse o apartamento? — e então, pararam diante uma das portas do andar.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, puxando suas anotações mais uma vez. Hyuna havia escrito ali, além do endereço, o número da porta em que deveriam bater e uma breve descrição da mulher que os atenderia. Doze, era o número do apartamento que deveriam tocar, o mesmo número preso porcamente à porta de madeira. Dois números dourados que balançavam quando o vento entrava pelas janelas e ameaçava os derrubar.

Baekhyun logo afirmou.

— Pode bater. — orientou, e assim o fizeram.

Bateram brevemente. Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

Nada.

E estavam prestes a desistir, retornar ao fusca e passar para o segundo endereço – o da outra garota, Lee Sunmi – quando os cliques secos de travas desfeitas surgiram no corredor e um par de olhos enormes surgiram na fresta entre a porta e o batente.

— Quem são vocês? — a voz era feminina, uma mulher.

— Eu sou o detetive Byun, e esse comigo é o detetive Do. — mostraram os distintivos — Gostaríamos de falar com a senhorita Kim Chungha.

— Sobre o que é?

— Uma das suas colegas de trabalho — o Byun respondeu — Desaparecida.

A mulher escondida atrás da porta franziu o cenho, os olhos expostos apresentando clara dúvida.

— Quem os enviou?

— Kim Hyuna. — ele respondeu, e dessa vez pareceu ser necessário para que a mulher desse por satisfeita.

Sem falar qualquer coisa a porta foi fechada na cara dos policiais. E então mais travas desfeitas, até que a porta foi aberta mais uma vez, dessa vez completamente, revelando uma mulher mais baixa que a própria Hyuna, de cabelos embaraçados escondida dentro de uma camisola fina e um roupão esburacado.

— Eu sou Kim Chungha. — ela se apresentou.

Naquele momento Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não conseguiram evitar trocar um olhar inquiridor. Ali, olhando para a mulher e para sua barriga lisa, ela poderia aparentar qualquer coisa, menos que estava grávida.

— Entrem, por favor. — a ex-dançarina convidou, agora um pouco mais constrangida por tê-los ali — Vou pôr uma roupa mais apresentável, me esperem aqui. — disse, trancando a porta logo voltando-se para um outro cômodo.

O apartamento era simples. Menor, até mesmo, que o apartamento incendiado em que anteriormente vivia Do Kyungsoo. Apenas dois cômodos existiam no apartamento da Kim, a sala de estar que também era cozinha e quarto, em que os detetives estavam agora e o outro cômodo que o Do acreditou tratar-se de um banheiro e também lavanderia, onde a Kim trocava de roupa.

— Vamos nos sentar, Do. — seu parceiro se auto convidou, sentando-se no sofá que também era cama e mesa de jantar da garota. Aparentemente ela estava comendo quando os policiais chegaram, foi a conclusão do policial ao encontrar, no chão, um prato de papelão com sobras do que parecia biscoitos água e sal. Biscoitos secos e caseiros.

Não haviam muitos móveis também. Além do já citado sofá, apenas algumas plantas mortas, um baú com roupas e um rádio dos anos 20.

— Então, os senhores contaram que são policiais. — Chungha retornou para a sala em um vestido diferente, os cabelos bem penteados e uma pequena quantia de maquiagem no rosto. Ela era vaidosa, vaidosa na mesma medida em que era bonita, Do Kyungsoo notou. Mas por que uma garota como ela iria fingir uma gravidez?

— Acreditamos que já chegou ao seu conhecimento o incêndio que aconteceu no Copacabana ontem. — Kyungsoo começou, interrompendo-se ao notar o rosto surpreso da ex-dançarina — A senhorita não sabia?

Imediatamente ela fez que não, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do Byun, as mãos sobre o próprio colo.

— Saio muito pouco de casa, senhores. Foi um acidente? Há alguma vítima? — ela parecia interessada.

— Foi um assassinato, senhorita Kim. — foi Baekhyun quem a respondeu — E sim, houve uma vítima, somos os detetives responsáveis pelo caso.

— Isso é horrível. — ela murmurou — Mas não entendo como isso os leva até mim.

— Ouça atentamente, senhorita Kim — Kyungsoo respirou profundamente, não queria ser o responsável por dar uma má notícia — A vítima, após ter sido assassinada, teve sua identidade ocultada pelo criminoso. Por isso, além de estarmos atrás do assassino também estamos procurando a identidade da vítima.

Baekhyun, ao ver as dificuldades de seu parceiro, decidiu completar:

— Sabemos algumas coisas sobre ela, como por exemplo a sua identidade, a profissão e o tamanho do seu pé. Especialmente o tamanho que ela calçava, essa é a nossa maior pista, senhorita Kim. A senhorita está nos acompanhando?

Ela fez que sim, lentamente. Os lábio entreabertos, nervosos. Os dedos inquietos, mesmo que não dissesse uma única palavra, Kim Chunga, sabia o que estava por vir. Alguma má notícia. Alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido.

Ela se levantou.

— Por favor, não me contem. — escapou de seus lábios muito mais rápido do que ela poderia conter. Não queria saber. Kim Chungha não queria saber.

Baekhyun ficou sem qualquer reação. Kyungsoo lamentou-se muito.

— Sentimos muito, senhorita Kim. — o policial disse baixinho, quase sem voz.

Chungha levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo os lábios. Lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.

— Não, vocês não sentem, sequer sabem exatamente quem é a vítima. Ainda estão investigando!

— Senhorita Kim, por favor, precisamos que a senhorita nos escute. — Baekhyun pediu.

— Não, eu me interesso pouquíssimo sobre quem morreu! Eu não quero saber, senhores! — em dado ponto começou a gritar, lágrimas e lágrimas, e ela mal sabia de quem se tratava. Kyungsoo sentiu-se mal pela garota naquele momento, bonita e jovem, descontrolando-se sozinha frente a dois policiais. Kim Chungha parecia cansada de más notícias.

Ainda assim, Do Kyungsoo tinha de contar a verdade. Precisava que a Kim contasse o que sabia também.

De modo que, fechando os olhos, Kyungsoo cerrou o punho, sentindo a mão do parceiro policial cair rapidamente, cobrindo a sua. Baekhyun não lhe disse uma única palavra, mas ele também sabia o que era necessário fazer. E se Kyungsoo não contasse, seria ele quem iria falar.

E assim o Byun fez, puxando a mão que cobria a de Kyungsoo, levantando-se para ficar à altura da garota.

— Suspeitamos de uma de suas colegas! Lee Sunmi! — e houve um tapa.

Bem estalado, espalmado, direto no rosto do policial.

— Meu Deus, eu sabia! — a Kim chorava, logo se dando conta do que havia feito contra o policial — Eu sinto muito. — desculpou-se pelo tapa bem dado, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Baekhyun, com o rosto latejando, fez que não.

— Está tudo bem senhorita Kim, apenas respire, tudo bem?

— Sente-se aqui, por favor. — Kyungsoo orientou, ajudando-a até que a Kim estivesse sentada — A senhorita gostaria que buscássemos água para você, algo para comer?

Sem conseguir formar qualquer coisa coerente a Kim simplesmente fez que não, todavia, rendendo-se ao apontar na direção de uma garrafa de vidro repleta de água que estava próxima ao rádio. Baekhyun imediatamente tratou de buscar água, usando a própria tampa da garrafa como um copo improvisado.

Chungha bebia, contendo os soluços, ao passo que o detetive Do, ao seu lado, tentava acalmá-la.

— Sentimos muitíssimo, senhorita Kim. Não vamos deixar que o responsável saia impune.

— Eu sabia, policiais, quando vocês falaram em assassinato — e deu mais um soluço — Eu meio que já sabia que se tratava dela.

— Com todo respeito, senhorita Kim, por que você pensou nisso? — foi a vez do Byun querer saber, oferecendo mais água cujo ela aceitou de bom grado.

— A Sunmi ela tinha um namorado muito esquisito. — contou, Kyungsoo fez que sim.

— Você sabe quem era o namorado dela?

Chungha fez que não.

— Mas escutava muito sobre ele. Tinha um carro chique e recentemente havia trocado o carro branco que dirigia por um carro preto, brilhante e caro. Sunmi contava sobre como ele era romântico, como ele a levava para a sair nos lugares mais luxuosos da cidade.

— Ela por acaso havia contado alguma vez em que eles teriam ido ao Copa?

Dessa vez, deixando algumas lágrimas silenciosas escapar, Chungha fez que sim.

— Oh, Deus, nos últimos meses principalmente. Isso deixava o senhor Wu louco, ele gostava muito da Sunmin. — e então ela tornou a soluçar, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos — Não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu.

— Vocês eram muito próximas? — cuidadosamente, Baekhyun questionou.

— Enquanto trabalhávamos éramos sim. Mas, depois que ela inventou sobre a gravidez, deixamos de nos falar. — Chungha contou devolvendo ao Byun a tampa de garrafa em que bebia água.

Baekhyun, guardando a tampa da garrafa, ergueu os olhos na direção de Kyungsoo.

— Como assim inventou? Não havia gravidez?

A ex-dançarina riu seco.

— Nem minha e muito menos dela. Sunmi apenas inventou aquilo para ser demitida pelo Wu, esse era o único jeito dele a colocar para fora. Deu certo com ela e eu fiz igual.

— Havia alguma razão em especial para vocês quererem ser demitidas pelo senhor Wu? — Kyungsoo indagou.

— Eu simplesmente não aguentava mais trabalhar no bordel, mas precisava que ele me demitisse para receber alguma coisa. Ele me colocou para fora, mas me pagou o salário dos dois próximos meses. Agora, quanto à Sunmi… — Chungha pareceu pensativa — Foi o tal namorado secreto dela.

— Ele pediu que ela se demitisse, para que eles se mudassem para outra cidade, alguma coisa assim, e Sunmi aceitou. Eles tinham planos. Pensei que iria dar certo, ela também pensou. — e foi nesse momento que as lágrimas voltaram a brotar no rosto da ex-dançarina, Baekhyun alcançou a garrafa de água mais uma vez — Eu não consigo acreditar.

— Acho melhor que a senhorita descanse um pouco, senhorita Kim. — Kyungsoo disse com cautela, ajudando-a a se deitar — Vamos deixar o cartão do nosso escritório aqui, caso a senhorita não consiga entrar em contato por telefone também deixaremos o endereço da delegacia. Entre em contato caso se lembre de algo.

Já deitada, de olhos fechados e maquiagem borrada, Kim Chungha fez que sim.

— Ele era do corpo de bombeiros. — foi desse modo, com a voz tremendo e hesitante, que Chunga revelou o que viria a ser uma das maiores pistas do caso.

— O que você disse, senhorita Kim?

— O namorado secreto da Sunmi — disse a garota, tornando a se sentar — Ele era do corpo de bombeiros.

Kyungsoo, que estava próximo à saída, a encarou.

— A senhorita tem certeza disso?

Ao que ela fez que sim.

— Toda a certeza do mundo, senhores.

E o Do acenou.

— Fique bem, senhorita Kim, vamos capturar o assassino. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aconteceu tanta coisa nesse capítulo, eu espero que vocês tenham conseguido digerir direitinho huahsuas. pois é, duas das três possíveis vítimas prestaram seus depoimentos e, pelo visto, a sunmi foi a vítima, já sabemos a identidade da vítima :( como será que isso vai implicar na investigação?
> 
> e a chungha (sim eu optei pelo nome artístico haushaus) chorando :( eu teria a mesma reação, inclusive acertar o rosto do policial q mesmo que esses policiais sejam o meu belo e lindo baeksoo   
hmmmm, e pra finalizar, e o tal namorado secreto da sunmi? com seu carro chique e membro do corpo de bombeiros, HEIN? sei não, viu
> 
> obrigada pela leitura e até o próximo capítulo!
> 
> ccat: https://curiouscat.me/chenissaura  
twitter: @/chenissaura

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo esses dois kjsks. Obrigada pela leitura e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
